Broken Dreams
by KorrViviProductions
Summary: The Shield are the dominant force in the WWE. With their girlfriend's by their sides nothing could go wrong... but what happens when an alligation starts to tear everything apart in Seth Rollins life and even his best friend has betrayed him
1. Chapter 1

Broken Dreams. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this a fanfic based around The Shield, this was written by two authors, me: Kori Miller and the other author, Veronica Skyes, the two main female characters are based around us two, and we have copyright on the names. Other then that, we hope you enjoy our fanfic and don;t forget to review!

'I'm here with current Divas Tag Team Champions, KorrVivi, so, how did you two first meet each other?' Michael Cole asked.

'Hmph, of course YOU would want to know wouldn't you Cole? Well for the benefit of your knowledge, Veronica and I met over Facebook, we admined a Cena Sucks page together, and ever since then we have been supporting each other and look at us now, finally in the WWE.' Kori replied

'Yes, we both advanced onto FCW and met the love of our lives, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, now, if you don't mind, The Women's Champion Kori Miller has a match to get to.' Veronica snapped as Dean and the Shield came into the picture.

'One more ques-' Michael said.

'Cole, what do you fail to understand? My Girlfriend.. has a MATCH!' Seth yelled as he pushed Michael Cole into the backstage screen as Raw went to commercial break.

Raw came back from commercial break and Alicia Fox was already down at the ring. Suddenly Feel Good Drag blasted throughout the arena and the crowd rang into a chorus of boo's. Strutting down the ramp giving every member of the WWE universe an evily seductive smile, Kori slid into the ring and blew a kiss behind her, directed at her boyfriend backstage.

"The following Divas match is set for one fall, for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first from Tampa Florida weighing 103 pounds, Alicia Fox! And in the other corner from Chicago Illinois weighing in at 105 pounds the WWE Women's Champion; Kori Miller!"

The bell rang as Kori immediately dominated the match, as Alicia fell to the floor, Kori worked the crowd. Suddenly Kori's hair was pulled and Alicia went for the cover, Kori kicked out and maked a signal with her hands; the camera panned to the stands as The Shield approached the ring. Stuck still with fear Alicia watched as Dean, Seth and Roman eyed her, as they jumped the barrier Alicia turned around and received a Running Bulldog followed by a knee to the face from Kori. She fell to the ground and Kori immediately went for the pinfall. She blew a kiss to Seth her boyfriend who caught it. Kori retained her title as Seth picked her up from inside the ring and the four left the stage as Kori held up her title.

"Guess who's gonna be in the Royal Rumble?" Veronica smirked evily.

Kori grinned at her friend and the two highed five each other.

"So what number did you pull for the Rumble?" Kori asked curiously.

"Number 14, what about you?"

Kori whispered her number in Veronica's ear and her jaw dropped..

"You got... THE number?" V-Vi was in shock.

Kori nodded and the two leave the arena ready for the next nights PPV; the Royal Rumble. The next morning Kori woke up bright and early, as she's brushed her long auburn hair she heared a knock on the door; she went to open it and found five guys standing before her.

"Sheamus? Punk? Kofi? Randy? Seth, baby? What's going on?" Kori asked

"Kori you've got to listen to us. Word went around that you're Number 30 in the Royal Rumble. Cena is pretty damn mad because he wants to win and he's number 25. Ambrose and Reigns are planning to ambush him so he doesn't hurt you but for now, stay in here , we'll be back to escort you both later." Seth pleaded.

Kori nodded and closed the door shut; she slid down and wondered if it was her fault that Ambrose and Reigns might get hurt by ambushing Cena, he was unpredictable.

Veronica was walking with Seth and Dean. "You know, I think she could win it. Then again there's always the chance of Cen-"

Two guys started attacking Dean and Seth from behind, leaving Veronica there screaming in shock. She looked up with fright and saw John Cena andAlberto Del Rio. Del Rio scampered at the look.

"So, you know what happens when you hurt my friend...my boyfriend who is THE WWE Champ?" Cena looked terrified as Veronica shot him the death glare.

"This!' She attacked him, pounding her fists into his head and back area, kicking at his legs. Blood began to pool from his busted nose as officials start pushing her away. Veronica slowly sank down besides a battered Dean and Seth, slowly trying to help them both up, chest heaving and wiping the blood away from her boyfriend's face.

Kori heard all the commotion and slinked past Cena hoping to not be detected. She had tears running down her face as she saw Seth struggling to get up

"Seth!? Seth!? Veronica what happened here?" she yelped anxiously, looking around.

"Cena... He... And Del Rio attacked..." Veronica said, still panting slightly from the beatdown she just put on the man.

Kori crouched down beside Dean and helped him up, Veronica nodded and helped her boyfriend back to her lockeroom, as she seen the couple turn the corner Kori burst in to tears.

Seth tried to comfort his girlfriend. "Kori... Please don't cry this isn't your fault. Cena just wants to try and take your chance of headlining WrestleMania."

"Seth... Yes... It.. Is... KOFI! Come here!" Kori yelled over the tears

Kofi jogged over and assessed the damage; he saw the look in Kori's eyes. Kori kissed Seth and ran down each hallway to find Cena. With Seth's blood covering her body it made her blood boil. Along the way to find Cena, Kori found a steel pipe, as she continued, she saw a red t-shirt and she began to sneak down the hallway towards Del Rio and Cena.

Kori caught a figure moving she looked up and saw Ricardo Rodriquez talking to Del Rio, eventually Del Rio walked away leaving a free path to Cena. Kori decided to use her seduction as she knew from gossip Cena had a crush on her.

"Hey John... You're looking hot tonight.." she trailed off, eyes darkening.

"K...Kori? Hey, you look beautiful, where's Seth?" he asked, fidgeting.

"Seth... Seth DUMPED me!" she cried dramatically. "He left me for that slapper Alicia. How could he do that John?"

John walked over to Kori and she strutted over to him, she placed her hand on his face and leant in for the kiss. As John closed his eyes, Kori kicked him in both knees and began to attack John with the steel pipe.

"I KNEW YOU... HATED SETH! DO YOU REALLY THINK HE WOULD DUMP ME?! THIS IS PAYBACK CENA."

Officials rushed over and pulled Kori away from John, she was breathing heavily and dropped the pipe. Wiping away and blood off her face, Kori's adrenaline made her run back to Seth.

"Kori April Miller!? What happened to you?" he asked in shock, looking at her bloodied state.

"I... I got payback babe. This blood? That's Cena's. John Cena's... I'm a crazy chick and I let nothing happen to my boyfriend... EVER!"

Seth summoned Kori towards him and she sat on his lap and kissed Seth

An official popped into the room, motioning to the curtain. "Guys, Gals, 1 hour left to go until the 30 person Royal Rumble match."


	2. Chapter 2

'I can't believe you didn't feel anything at all," Veronica muttered while cleaning her boyfriend's wounds. "And that you won't actually be in the Rumble!" she added in.

"This coming from the woman who fell off a steel cage and onto the steel floor and called it 'adrenaline rush'" he retorted, letting her wipe the blood from his face. "And I'm the WWE Champion, remember? Can't be allowed." he flashed her toothy grin, leaning up to kiss her.

"No, I'm still annoyed," Veronica growled, putting a finger to his lips.

"About Cena?"  
"Yes."  
"He's a right hand jerk, I know that, but try to take it out on him when you're in the Rumble, I don't want you hurt" he pleaded

She let out a derisive laugh. "If I'm even still in at 25. I mean, look at how small I am," she motioned to her petite body. "I'll be tossed out by 17."

"Noo you won't!" Dean protests, pressing a kiss to her toned stomach. "You're stronger than that, and you pack one hell of a punch by the way." he said as an afterthought, rubbing his chin as the memories sank in.

"Sorry about that," she apologizes sheepishly, looking at her clenched fist.

"Kick ass for me tonight?"  
"You know it!"

"Colby... You know I love you right?" Kori whispered

"Kori, of course I do. I love you too, if I don't make it throughout the Rumble I want you to kick number 29's ass for me okay?" Seth replied.

As they sat outside together, Seth, cigarette in hand, wrapped his arms around Kori to keep her warm. Suddenly he dropped his cigarette and grab Kori's arm.

"Babe, c'mon we've got to run, don't ask questions!" He yelled at Kori slightly.

She jumped up and ran with Seth inside the arena, up halls, down halls, until they came to Kori's private lockeroom. Slamming the door behind him, Seth slid down the door and ran his fingers through his two toned hair.

"Colby? Colby, what's wrong? Why did we run like that?" Kori asked confused.

"Cena...Cena was... I...saw Cena…" Seth struggled to get the words out.

Kori slowly walked over to Seth and sat down in front of him. She held out her hands in front of him and he placed his on hers. Her warm smile always made Seth feel safe. He put his hands down and traced Kori's lips with his finger.

"...Colby..." she whispered.

He knew she only used his real name in emotional or serious situations. He leaned forward and kissed Kori; she moved towards Seth and curled up next to him. She felt secure. Suddenly the intercom rang out breaking her from her daze.

"Numbers 24-30 please get into gorilla position, numbers 24-30."Justin Robert's voice boomed from microphone effect.

"Kori, don't get yourself hurt out there okay?" Seth whispered.

"I promise." She sighed.

The two stood up and left the lockeroom, trying to avoid Cena at all costs, Seth was number 24, and Cena number 25... Kori knew something bad was going to happen to Seth. Just she didn't have the heart to tell him. As Seth was called out, her heart began to race, she could hear the boos getting louder and louder. Veronica was still fighting, 7 numbers later. The Miz, number 29. Heard her panicking.

"Kori, you'll be fine, I promised to Seth if it's between you and I, I'll let you win." he smiled.

"Thanks Mike... I'm just worried about... Us..." Looking down at her stomach.

Suddenly Mike realized what she meant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kori... You're... Pregnant?!" he whispered.

"Shh! Mike... Please... Don't tell anyone. Not even Seth..." She whimpered slightly, thinking of her loving boyfriend.

"I won't... I promise... How far along are you?" He asked.

"...2 months..." she looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes.

"...Kori...you don't mean..." Miz asked with shock.

"Yes... It's true. It happened…. the rumors were true Mike."she began to cry.

As Number 26 had just gone out, Mike nudged her down the line a little so nobody could hear him.

"Kori, tell me the truth... Did Cen-?" Mike slowly asked.

Before he got a chance to finish, Miz's music went blasting through the arena, with heartbreak in his eyes he wished her good luck. Shivering with nerves Kori wiped her eyes of tears. All she could do was wave. She saw that Miz, Seth, Cena and Sheamus were the last four guys out there, Victoria had left with Dean over the guard rail earlier. She bit her lip, took a deep breath, as her music was about to be played.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Kori smiled her seductive smile as strutted down to the ring. She slowly ducked under the ring, giving each guy an eyeful. Kori, looking each man in the eye sat atop one of the turnbuckles.

Each Superstar continued to fight each other. First Miz went over the top... Then Sheamus... It was down to the Seth, Cena and Kori. She died inside. She knew she would have to end up facing Cena whether she liked it or not. Crossing her fingers her heart was beating a mile a minute.

She closed her eyes and she heard the crowd cheering. Slowly opening her eyes... Her heart sank. Eyeing her from across the ring, was John Cena. She quickly looked back at Seth and he could see the fright in her eyes.

'Hold on baby, I know you can do this.' He mouthed to her as he walked backstage.

"Seth, Seth you need to listen to me!" Mike yelled at him

"What is it Mike?" Seth looked concerned.

"Kori is gonna die out there... She just told me...The rumors? They were all true... Cena did attack her 2 months ago. He lied about it."

"What the hell?! What happened to me?!"

The trainer sighed in sympathy. "Sweetie, you had a concussion when you hit the steel steps. I'm sure Alberto didn't mean to toss you off that hard."

"Sure he didn't," Veronica replied acidly, sitting up on the examination table, flexing her neck as the trainer went to clear up some commotion.  
"That's my girlfriend and you tell me I can't see her?! I don't even know what the frig happened to her!"

"Dean, I need you to stay calm. She's just been given proper drugs to get her to slee-"

"No I haven't!" Came her slight British accent indignantly. "I'm straight edge; I don't take those _Silly_ things."

Dean glared at the trainer before pushing past him and making his way to his girlfriend.

"Veronica...what happened out there?" He asked, barely keeping in the anger.  
She scowled. "Del _puto_" The name rolled off her tongue in disgust.

Dean growled angrily, running a hand through his untamed hair. "I' . .him." He said it so eerily calm, that it was a certainty he actually would.

"No no no no we won't be killin' anybody...We take revenge. Besides, pain junkie, remember?"


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica and Dean realised Kori was in the ring with Cena. Kori had told Veronica about the incident and Dean knew as a sign of respect. Veronica held her boyfriend tightly expecting the worst.

"You can do this Kori... You have to." She thought.

Slowly jumping down from the turnbuckle, she eyed Cena and she saw her reflection, a scared little girl. Cena, with a haunting grin on his face made a move for Kori. He pulled her arm and Irish whipped her into to the corner, he approached her, sat her on the turnbuckle and back flipped her on the mat.

"What!? It... What? WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?!" Seth shouted angrily.

"I can't tell you that..." Mike sighed, shaking his head with an apologetic look.

Seth grabbed Mike by the shirt and pushed him against a wall.

"You are going to tell me WHY Kori didn't tell me it was true!"Seth yelled.

"No..." Miz choked out, trying to make him let go.

"TELL ME!" Seth roared.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" Mike cried as he immediately clapped his hands over his mouth.

"What...? Kori's…..pregnant?" Seth murmured.

"Yes... She's scared Seth... She told me not to tell you... Because she doesn't know if the baby is yours... Or Cena's..." Mike trailed off, wincing.

Seth followed Mike's gaze as it led to the screen. Seth dropped to his knees when he saw Kori lying on the mat, Cena about to go for the 5 knuckle shuffle. His heart stopped and a tear began to roll down his face.

Meanwhile in the ring, Cena walked around Kori and laughed at her as he leant against the ropes, suddenly a hand reached for Cena's legs and pulled. Cena was thrown out of the ring by whoever was waiting under there. The official rang the bell. Streamers began falling from the ceiling. Kori had won the Royal Rumble... But she hadn't moved... The Crowd went silent and doctors rushed into the ring. Seth ran from gorilla position to the stage. His eyes were fixated, along with everybody else. On his girlfriend who lay motionless in the ring.

"Oh noooo...oh no...oh no..." Veronica squeaked as she saw her motionless best friend... on the brink of having a mental breakdown.

"This can't be happening, not today!" Dean leapt up in frustration, pacing and then out of nowhere, punched the wall to let out the anger.

"You have to go out there..." she begged him, pleading with her soft brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I...there's nothing I can do about it...And that's what fucking tears me apart.." he growled out.

"She is...or was pregnant..." Veronica choked out, unable to move her eyes away from the monitor which showed the trainers helping Kori in an ambulance.

"What?! And you're saying this now?!"

"I didn't know! She never told me...but there was this one moment...she put her hand to her stomach during the match...oh god no..." She was now full on crying now, hugging herself tightly.

"How does that even mean anything?!" he asked, now confusion mixed with anger.

"It's a maternal thing..." she sniffed.

"oh..." he trailed off


	5. Chapter 5

Seth, breaking kayfabe, pushed past paramedics and got into the ambulance. Kori's petite frame, moved slowly up and down as she tried to breathe. Seth moved her hair out of her face and held her tiny hand. This couldn't be happening. Paramedics shut the ambulance door. Seth saw the crowds shocked and scared faces through the tinted windows.

Suddenly a huge pressure filled his hand, he looked down and saw Kori breathing quickly and squeezing Seth's hands. Then... It stopped and she returned to her slow breathing. Unaware of what she was doing, Kori put her spare hand on her stomach.

"Colby... Colby I need you, Colby…" she sniffled as a tear rolled down her face.

"Kori! Kori, it's me Colby… babe, are you okay what happened?"he asked concerned.

"I…" Kori whispered as she jolted up in pain, she began breathing really quickly.

"Kori! Kori what's wrong?" Seth cried out.

"Not...Nothing." she gasped, holding her stomach.

"Kori... I know... About the baby.." he admitted, looking down.

Kori's eyes widened in shock, she held her stomach and repeatedly shook her head. She covered her face with embarrassment.

"Kori... Kori... Look at me baby... I'm fine... If that baby is mine or Cena's I'll take care of it like it's my own child regardless. But Cena... Cena's in for a world of pain." he grinned

Kori was taken out of the ambulance once the camera stopped rolling, Seth carried her to the trainer's room. There, waiting was Dean and Veronica. Both sighed with relief. As the Doctors looked at Kori, Seth led Dean outside.

"Dean... Kori's pregnant... The rumors were true... And she's not sure if it's Cenas... Or mine..." Seth grimaced.

"... I know man, Veronica was so concerned, and she could tell immediately something was up. But hey, congrats if it's yours... But what are we gonna do about Cena? We can't let him get away with this... So are you gonna accept it if it's Cena's?" Dean asked.

"Of course, Kori's my world and it wasn't her fault. Don't you worry about John Cena... I've got something planned."

'What have you got planned?' Dean asked.

"Come with me... It's going to take more than just you and I.."Seth mumbled.

Inside the trainer's room, slowly recovering, Kori stared at the ceiling blankly. Veronica felt the need to stay something.

"I'm gonna kill them. I'm going to murder Cena. I'm going to kill that sleaze Alberto and his gay lover Ricardo aka Chimaera or whatever the hell his ring name is. And don't anyone doubt me; I watch CSI I know how to hide a body and I know how to make their deaths look like a complete accident..." With that, the mentally and physically exhausted Diva let her head drop to the pillow, letting sleep dominate her as the worried trainers glanced at the two girls: both unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth came back in and saw Kori sleeping. He gently picked her up and carried her through the arena. Many superstars and Divas stared. But said nothing, many of them were heartbroken. Seth arrived at his car and placed Kori inside. He closed the door; and sighed. Running his hands through his hair, he got in his car and stayed at their designated hotel. Seth thoughts were unusually clear.

He looked up and saw the moon. He bit his lip and tried not to try crying. Many times he and Kori had sat under the moonlight. He kept his composure. They pulled into the hotel. The Royal Rumble had two matches left to go, so he and Kori were still rather early. He lifted Kori out of the car, and they walked through the lobby, into the elevator. Inside was Evan Bourne, Seth's brother.

'Seth... What happened.?' Evan questioned.

'Evan... Please... Take Kori to her room. I need to be alone.' he whispered, careful not to wake Kori up.

Seth stood outside the elevator, and watched the doors close. He took out his hair and put his black hoodie over his head. He sat outside the hotel, and brought out his packet of cigarettes'. As the flame from his lighter burned his cigarette, the tears began to fall. Reality began to sink in as his hands shook. Seth was caving in. He bit into his hoodie to muffle his cries. Suddenly, he felt someone sit down next to him; he looked over with bloodshot eyes and saw it was his good friend Sheamus. Seth passed the cigarettes to Sheamus, who lit one up.

'Fella, I know it's hard. Having reality sink in. I know you have to stay strong and it's a big responsibility. I would know... Especially when Nikita... passed away last year.' Sheamus replied.

'I...I...I can't, Sh..Sh...Sheamus. I'm only..One... GUY. This... This isn't about... S...Seth Rollins and K...Kori Miler. T... This is about.. Colby and Kori.' He muffled through his tears.

Sheamus sat and comforted Seth, more wrestlers were arriving. Seth stood up, and took off to the hotel room with Kori.

Veronica woke from being shaken awake by some stranger, and she jolted from the bed.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She badgered the individual with questions, rubbing at her eyes.

Dean looked at her in confusion. "Vi-Vi...it's me, Dean, Jonathon, whatever...I'm your boyfriend!"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "No...you're Jon Moxley. I know who you are. I used to watch you wrestle in CZW...What is this place?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N sorry for the short chapter guys, it gets better from here, don't forget to review c:

"The trainer's room. For injured Superstars and Divas." Said the trainer who brought her in.

"What the hell happened?! Why can't she remember me?"

''It appears as though she has slight amnesia from the concussion she had earlier when her head hit the steel steps. It's only minor...there's a 50% chance of her getting back her memories. Dear, what was the last thing you remember?"

"Being 19 and in Bermuda. With my best friend, I was practicing a submission called the LeBell Lock on him." she responded, looking around for a sign of something familiar.

"Isn't as bad as I thought. Well, I'll give you a starter: This is your boyfriend, Dean Ambrose aka Jon Moxley aka Jonathon Good. You're a Diva, and holds the unified Women's Championship with your friend Kori Marceline Miller who currently is-"

"That's enough." Dean cut him off, giving him a pointed look.

"Okay, I'll just leave you with your boyfriend...or whatever he is now." The trainer left, leaving her in the room with him.

"Well... we kinda booked the same hotel room since...well...if you want I can get you another room." Dean started awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers.

"Mmmm... It's okay," she offered a weak smile, understanding what he must be going through right now. Even if she lost her memory.

"I guess we should head to the hotel, huh? I need to check up on Seth- er Tyler," he corrected himself, offering her a hand, which she hesitantly took.


	8. Chapter 8

After wiping away his tears and getting himself together; Seth opened the hotel room door. There, lay Kori in the bed. Evan sat on a chair reading his novel.

"Evan... Thanks for taking care of Kori for me... I just needed to... Think.." Seth sighed.

"Colby, you're my brother, I'd do anything to lend you a hand okay? Stay safe. I'll see you tomorrow, I've got to get back and see if Naomi is okay." Evan replied as he walked past him.

As the door gently closed behind Evan, Seth took of his shoes and quietly made his way to the chair Evan previously sat in. The moon light reflected off Kori giving her a glow. Seth noticed a book lying next to him. It was Evan's novel, being curious Seth skimmed the page; his eyes were drawn to a quote.

'Courage is the discovery that you may not win, and trying when you know you can lose.'

He thought about it and compared it to his situation. Kori's baby may not be his, but he will still try even if it was Cena's. Seth gently closed the book. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out his suitcase. Inside was his wallet. Opening it, he discovered a note to him from Kori.

"It must've been written two days ago... Dear Colby, you're the fire in my heart that keeps me going. I love you... And I can't wait to tell you the news. You're going to be a daddy... I love you..." Seth read aloud.

He nestled the note back inside his wallet and closed up his suitcase. He threw his clothes over the chair and slid into bed with Kori, her gentle breathing calmed Seth down. He wrapped his arm around her warm waist, his cold touch made her flinch in her sleep.

He brought Kori closer and his hand moved to her breathing. It was quiet enough to hear Kori's murmurings, he listened closely..

'John...John...I'm Sorry... John Stop... Stop. Let... Me Go... Colby... Where Are You? ...Colby..Help Me... You're...Hurting Me...' she murmured, twisting from side to side in her sleep.

Seth listened closer to try and get more information about the attack.

"Colby... Colby... Save Me... Why Did... You Visit... Her?"

'Eat."

"Not hungry. And I don't even know what that is." She wrinkled her nose towards the plate.

Dean sighed. "You made it yourself; I can't cook to save my life. So eat. You haven't in days; they'll think I'm starving you." He tried to smile, pushing the plate toward her.  
Picking up the fork judgmentally, Veronica slowly twisted it around the noodles; bring it up to her mouth.

"Holy damn, I can cook well."  
"You have no idea," he chuckled.

A loud rapping knock could be heard from the door. Dean got to his feet. He opened the door to reveal Roman.

"Hey, is she okay? I just thought I'd check up before I went to see Kori and Seth..." Roman leaned over, waving slightly to the Diva who was engrossed in her own food.

"Heeey pretty lady."

"Hi?" she squeaked, looking up startled.

"Yeah...About that..." Dean closed the door, ushering Roman further into the room. "She's lost her memory." he winced slightly, scratching the back of his neck.

"What?!" Roman exclaimed in a lowered voice, glancing at the young woman who seemed to be in her own little world. "First Kori, now this? This is just wrong, man..."

"I know...makes me feel like killing both Del Rio and Cena. It hurts man, it hurts that the one person you love doesn't remember a second of it..." his voice cracked at the end, causing Roman to pat his friend on the back.

"There's always a chance of her regaining her memories, right?"

"Yeah, a 50% chance..."

Roman just looked at him flabbergasted. "Then just bang her again...it always works like that in the movies..."

"I can't do that! She barely knows me now!"

"Well... !'m sorry, man." He grimaced slightly. "I need to tell Seth this...not sure how he's gonna take it though...she's like a sister to both of us, hard to think she doesn't remember anything about us.."


	9. Chapter 9

Kori woke up to find the sun shining in her face. She turned over to see nobody next to her. Panicking she rushed out of bed and fell.

"Ouch! I've got to stop fucking hurting myself!"

Suddenly the bathroom door unlocked and Seth came out half dressed. Kori looked at him in embarrassment. He walked over to Kori and picked her up off the floor.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Seth smiled.

"Seth... You smell nice... But I'm hungry babe." Kori replied.

Glad to know that she had got her usual self back Seth turned on TV for Kori and returned to get changed.

As she mindlessly flicked channels, she saw herself on TV. It was a news report on the events of The Royal Rumble. She watched in shock as the events were played back, when Kori noticed the arm that dragged Cena down and out of the ring.

"Colby! Colby!" She yelled.

Seth tried his hair and watched the screen and quickly figured out what was going on.

"Colby... See that hand down there? Whoever dragged Cena out of the ring saved me from any future damage. They helped me win The Royal Rumble."She filled in.

"Oh my God, you're right! Well, I'm ready to go. You just need to get changed muffin then we can go downstairs." Seth replied.

After Kori got changed, she and Seth left the room. As they talked they ran into Roman.

"Hey Seth, Hey Kori... You might wanna head down and see Vi-Vi and Dean. She's in a bad state, she can't remember anyone. Not even Dean, he's a mess."

"Really? Poor Girl... Colby... Can we go see Ambroskyes before we leave for breakfast?" She asked

Seth nodded and Roman pointed out their room. The couple trudged around to the room and knocked on the door. Dean opened the door them and the couple entered.

"Dean, I don't need you to worry about Vi-Vi... I know something that's bound to snap her out of this." Kori smiled.

Kori skipped over to Veronica as Dean and Seth talked.

"Hey Veronica... I'm Kori your tag team partner... Hey listen to me... PunkLee are performing tonight."

"KORI!" Veronica shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

'Shushhhh...keep it down... I kinda want to prank the guys," Kori smirked, a plan already forming in her mind.

"I'm listening..." Veronica leaned up, letting her whisper the plan in her ear.

"This will be brilliant... Though I do feel bad about it..." Vi-Vi muttered to Kori. She ceased talking as they entered the room where the group collectively known as the Shield were in.

Veronica stared at a lamp in wonder, touching it as if it was the first time she ever saw one.

"Guys... I'm sorry...but when I tried it only got worse...' Kori grimaced, falling into Seth's welcoming arms, who was watching a dazed Veronica intently with a pained expression as she ran a hand across one of her Marvel comics. Roman was in the same state as well.

"What's this, Darren?"

"Oh god no I can't do this anymore." Dean was on the brink of tears, so the girls decided to end their little game. Veronica slowly walked towards Dean, muttering, "Darren?" while looking up at his torn face from beneath her long lashes.

"W-What?"

She leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him passionately. It took him a second to respond, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and meeting her mouth with full force.

"Gotcha, sucker," she laughed, detaching himself from his arms and high fiving a smirking Kori.

"I know that was a totally mean trick to play, but it was worth it!" Veronica laughed along with Kori.

Aha, I'm so glad that you have your memory back Vi-Vi!" Kori smiled.

Roman, content that everything was okay, left the room to go find Natalya. Kori and Seth were still embracing each other. She felt safe in his arms. Dean and Veronica collected their belongings and the four travelled down to the hotel restaurant. The whole way down the group bickered about their matches on Raw later on. As they walked into the kitchen, everybody smiled at Kori and whistled. Every Diva came running up to Kori to congratulate her. News had spread quickly about her pregnancy.


	11. Chapter 11

Kori and Veronica sat down at a table while Seth and Dean grabbed some food for them and the girls.

"So, I guess you're happy that Veronica has regained her memory right?" Seth asked.

"Oh, I'm happy. It seems that all is going pretty well for us all. I mean I'm WWE champion, my girl is Divas Champion, You're U.S Champions and your girl is Women's Champion." Dean smiled.

As the guys returned to the table and delivered the food. The room got back into the swing of the conversations... until John Cena came through the door. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Everyone death stared Cena.

"Seth... I'm scared.." Kori gasped.

Seth moved closer to Kori and wrapped his arms around her. Dean kept a close eye on him. He could snap at any moment.

"Colby... Don't... Do anything." Dean whispered from across the table.

A few conversations picked back up, and many superstars left. Kori pushed her plate away and looked at Seth who had finished. He nodded to Dean and the two walked out of the kitchen. Cena grabbed Kori's arms as she walked with Seth.

"Cena?! Let go of me!" Kori flinched

Seth, angrier than ever, turned around and punched Cena in the nose. Immediately, his nose started to bleed. He glared at Seth and Kori led Seth away to avoid further damage.

"Colby... Usually I don't agree with your violence... But thank you babe... Anyway we better get packed to fly to the next city."

"Soo... I was thinkin' I should debut a new title now. I hate this butterfly title," Veronica was very vocal about the Divas title, and it was time she finally did something about it. She tossed a drawing illustration to the middle of the table, turning back to file her chipped nails.

"Whoa...this is just epic...how long did this even take you to design?" Roman asked, staring at the new title design.

She pursed her lips, tapping a finger to her forehead. "About...two weeks I guess. It wasn't that hard, I just believe the WWE needs a better championship than that pink and purple nightmare they have had me carrying about for about 4 months now. The Hardcore Diva's Championship. Pretty, isn't it?"

"It's amazing, Vi," Kori smiled, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Thanks...but you're suffocating me..." Kori let go, letting the petite Diva breathe.

Dean traced out the flaming neon navy blue skull with his fingers. "It's interesting...kinda dark though..."

She scoffed, flipping her long hair to the back. "I ain't no barbie doll. Never was, Never will be."

The bus pulled up to a stop in front of another hotel in Arizona.

"We should get going...Oooh I see Nick there...can't not notice that bleached head..." Veronica chuckled slightly, lifting a suitcase filled with clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

Getting off the personal tour bus, the four grabbed their luggage and booked into their hotel for Raw tonight. Dean and Veronica went their separate ways.

"So Colby... I was wondering... We haven't been anywhere in AGES! I was wondering if after RAW tonight we can go to... Dinner maybe?" Kori suggested.

"Babe, I'd love nothing more. Besides, are night is pretty cozy tonight. You don't have a match so you can come support the Shield at ringside if need be. I'd be better then hanging backstage with Cena lurking around."Seth smiled.

The couple packed their belongings away. Kori stepped into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had a face to die for, a gorgeous boyfriend... A beautiful baby... But she still wasn't happy. Sighing Kori got undressed and showered. It felt like it had been forever since she had time to herself to think.

'What's wrong with me? All is going well... Yet I'm not happy...' Kori sighed.

Getting out of the shower, she turned sideways and saw the bump growing bigger. Soon she would have to announce to the world that she was pregnant...

"It's so unfair to Seth... He couldn't take time off the road to be with me... This is my entire fault."

Getting her ring gear on, and wearing a hoodie. Kori sat on the floor. She stared at the wall... Seth called out to her snapping her from the gaze. Immediately she began to cry. She was ruining his life.

"Kori? Kori? Are you okay in there?" Seth asked through the door.

After receiving no reply he opened the door and saw Kori crying. He rushed over to her and comforted her.

"Kori? What's wrong why are you crying? Did something happen?"Seth asked.

"I'm ruining... Your life Colby! You can't stay off the road to take care of our baby. It isn't fair?! I'm nothing but the neighborhood skank. I have to go out there and tell the world I'm pregnant... I'm sorry Colby."

Standing up Kori placed a kiss upon Colby's cheek. Before he realized what had happened Kori had already left the hotel room.

Seth sat looking at the wall. So many thoughts ran through his head. What was Kori going to do?

He jumped up and looked around the room. It still had Kori's strawberry scent to the room. Being curious, Seth opened the wardrobe and lifted up Kori's bag. He searched through it and found a diary... He sat down on the bed and began to read.


	13. Chapter 13

Latest Diary Entry:

'Yesterday was full of surprises... Hey it's the WWE, what do you expect I suppose? I'm kinda hungry; I'm annoyed a personal tour bus doesn't have any food... Speaking of which, I might ask Colby to dinner tonight... I wonder what he thinks about the baby.. Does he...'

-End Diary Entry-

Seth closed the book and saw drawings of his name intertwined with Kori's. He placed the diary where it came from and put her suitcase away. Now it was time to go see if Dean and Vi-Vi could help him find Kori. He pulled on his hoodie and trudged towards the hotel room. Sighing he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Dean answered the door and welcomed Seth inside.

"Kori's gone missing, she was crying and said she was ruining my life and then she kissed me and I haven't seen her since. I was wondering if you guys know where she goes when she's upset? I'm sure Vi-Vi would know. I mean them two are inseparable…" Seth loudly whispered.

"Vi-Vi knows what?" Her head poked out from behind the door, looking confused.

"Er... Kori left...I dunno where she is... please help me," Seth pleaded, on the brink of tears.

"Okay, just give me two minutes to be decent..." She disappeared from sight, only to reappear looking bedraggled.

"Holy hell what happened to you?" Seth asked, forgetting his dilemma, taking in the Diva's faltering stance.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Insomnia happened. And no, I can't tell you. She doesn't want to see you right now. Dunno why, but I'm pretty sure she mentioned something about the baby..." she chewed on her nail, glancing at Dean.

Seth took her free hand in his, gripping it tightly. "Please... I need to make this right, Vi...just please?"

She withdrew her hand from his touch, massaging where his nails sank in furiously. "First of all, ouch...and second...maybe I could...she'll just have to get mad then forgive me for this one..."

She grasped the ends of his hoodie, pulling him closer to whisper, "Room 215, the floor below, I booked it." Her eyes trained on the open door, silently cursing her boyfriend for leaving it open for eavesdroppers.

"Now, off you go!" she pushed him away from her, making leaving gestures to him.

"No! One more thing."

Vi-Vi turned back, hands on her hip; "Yes..?" she pressed on, waiting for an answer.

"This." He hugged her tightly, causing her arms to go around his waist and pat him awkwardly on the back. When he would let go, she attempted to weasel her way out of his vice grip.

"Okay...Enough affection for one hour... go find your girl!" she wheezed out, coughing in relief as he let her go.

"Men these days," She muttered, feeling at her sides.

"What?" came from Dean.

"Nothing, dear"


	14. Chapter 14

Seth took his time wondering down the hallway to room 215. He was thankful that Veronica had helped out this one time. He wasn't sure what Kori was so scared about.

Maybe she thinks I'm going to leave her if the baby is John's? Seth thought to himself.

He arrived at the door Vi-Vi sent him to. Now he was scared. He took a deep breath, ran through the speech in his head, and knocked on the door.

"Veronica what did I tell you I want to be al-" Kori stopped.

"Kori, before you close the door in my face, let me talk to you. At least for five minutes, I must be worth at least that you." Seth remarked.

Looking down, Kori stepped out of the way letting Seth enter the room.

"Kori, listen to me. I don't know why you left earlier. Were you scared? Were you angry at me? It doesn't matter. I need to let you know. I love you so much, and I've been with you for 2 years. If this baby is mine, if this baby is John's. I don't care, all I need to know is that you will love this baby as much as I do. I can't lose you Kori." Seth pleaded.

Kori looked up and bit her lip. She stared at Seth and was trying to read his expression. She walked over to the draw and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to Seth.

"Colby. I'm giving you an ultimatum. I love you. You can walk out of this room now and you will never have to deal with my baby and I if you scrunch up this piece of paper. You are staying with me through thick and thin, even if the baby is yours or not."

Kori looked at Seth. Her heart was pounding. She was waiting. And after what seemed like forever, Seth stood up. He looked at Kori and walked past her to the door. Her heart sank and she faced the window. She felt arms wrap around her waist.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm going to be this baby's father." Seth whispered in her ear.

Colby grabbed Kori's hand and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She smiled and giggled. The pair left Room 215 and they headed back to their room to get changed for the night's Raw show.

Cole: As you can see, Paige, Kofi Kingston and Alberto Del Rio are in the ring, awaiting this match that has been set up because of a situation of chaos between the champions and challengers. The Champions are here to seek retribution of being low-blowed earlier on tonight by the challengers.

Dolph Ziggler's theme of 'Here to Show the World' blasted out, with the World Heavyweight Champion coming out and turning on his heel; doing what was fondly pegged as the 'Ziggle Wiggle.'

Wade Barrett's 'Just Don't Care Anymore' generated a string of boos from the fans, but the Intercontinental Champion could not be bothered as he made his way up the ramp with Ziggler.

Lastly, the theme of 'I Don't Care' started up, the Diva's Champion abandoning her usual navy blue opting a lighter tone, to much similarity with Ziggler's and Barrett's current ring gear.

The bell rung; and the match kicked off with Ziggler and Del Rio, with Alberto slowly gaining the upper hand. I was to no avail, as Ziggler pulled a dropkick out of nowhere, flooring the Mexican Aristocrat, going for a three count, whereas Del Rio kicked out at 2. Ziggler then proceeded to do to at least 12 signature elbows to the heart, weakening Del Rio further. He tagged in Barrett into the match.

-RAW goes to commercial break-


	15. Chapter 15

Backstage Kori was waiting with The Shield; she was discussing how she might help with the match.

"So guys, who are our opponents for the night? Not the usual please!?" Kori smirked.

"Well, Vickie Guerrero hasn't told us who are opponents are, that's why all four of us are going to have to use our skills to take out whoever our opponents are." Dean replied.

Kori was watching the small screen and watched Ziggler, Veronica and Barrett's match. She cheered to herself when Veronica got the win for her team, the Diva's Champion climbing onto the turnbuckle and shouting something in victory.

"Alright guys, well it's our turn to go rock that crowd!" Kori smiled to the guys.

Standing in front of The Shield, 'Bad' rang through the arena as Kori skipped down and around the ring. Seth opened the ropes for Kori to get into the ring.

"EXCUSE ME! I SAID EXCUSE ME!" Vickie Guerrero's screech rang throughout the arena.

"Tonight, your opponents are these three gentlemen." Vickie cackled, walking backstage as a familiar theme started up.

Flight of the Valkryies rang through the arena. Daniel Bryan came chanting 'NO NO NO!' at the crowd with his tag team partner Kane walking behind him. As the pair stood at the bottom of the ramp, suddenly 'My Time Is Now' rang through the arena.

"Colby... Colby Please Stay Safe... You Know How Dangerous Cena can Be." Kori whispered.

Seth nodded and nudged Roman and Dean. They acknowledged him and the match began.  
The official ushered Kori out the ring and the bell rang, the first in was Roman Reigns v.s Kane.

"So, it was just so surreal, you know? Not remember anything about those years of training." Veronica was sitting in Dolph's locker room with Dolph, Mike and Wade, waiting for the upcoming match with the Shield.

"Must be hard, did you ever think it could stay that way?" Dolph asked, shrugging an arm around the Divas Champion.

"No...I had no time to even think about it...there were always people badgering me about something. And that ongoing feeling to kill Cena." Her eyes were trained on the monitor, smiling as she heard the familiar chant of 'NO! NO! NO!'

The Miz offered up his decision on this. "Cena's a right hand jerk... he tried to attack Kori for God's sake."

"And he put up Del Rio to eliminate Vi," Wade growled in his deep accent, still absolutely pissed at the Mexican Aristocrat, but was happy enough to get his hands on him earlier on.

"Wait...so you're telling me HE'S the reason you had temporary amnesia?" Nick asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah, pretty much." she replied, looking at the monitor when Kane's pyro lit up as he made his way up the ramp.

"I'm going to kill him." The Showoff said calmly and dangerously, reminding her painfully of how Dean once said it, that way that could assure you they'd carry out the task.

Dolph stormed out together with Barrett in search of Alberto, and before Veronica could stop them, she saw from the corner of her eye who was the next opponent.

"Oh my god," she whispered, eyes widening as her hand unconsciously gripped Mike's bicep, nails digging into his skin.

John Cena.


	16. Chapter 16

Kori was glad that she was only The Shield's eye candy for tonight. Usually she would be complaining. Tonight she was glad she was allowed to keep her distance.

Roman and Kane were at it, using both height and brute force to dominate each other; Kane limped over to the turnbuckle and tagged in Daniel Bryan. Roman tagged in Dean Ambrose.

Both we're skilled technical wrestlers trained by Tai Jit-Su legend CM Punk. Ambrose was locked into the No Lock, on the brink of tapping, he reached the ropes and Bryan was forced to break the hold. Daniel climbed the turnbuckle. Balancing his weight, he back flipped onto the mat as Ambrose had rolled out of the way. Dean took his time working the crowd before tagging in Seth.

"So Kori, is there anything going on between you and US champion Seth Rollins?" Michael Cole asked.

"Hmph, of course YOU would ask Cole, keep your nose out of my business," Kori snapped back.

Taking off her headphones, Kori left the announce table and headed towards the ring. By now Cena had been tagged in. Cena vs Rollins. Kori was going to use her ability to distract Cena.

"Hey! Hey? Cena!" Kori yelled as she skipped around the ring mindlessly.

The Ref, confused, had his back turned to Rollins and Cena. Roman threw him a steel pipe from under the ring. Kori knew exactly what Seth was about to do. Keeping the Ref distracted; Rollins hit Cena with the steel pipe and threw it towards him. Cena catching it looked around as Seth dropped to the mat, faking pain. Kori pointed to Cena. The referee turned around in time to see Cena holding the pipe and Seth in pain on the ground.

"Jerry did you see that? Rollins used the oldest trick in the book. Do you think Kori was purposely distracting the ref?" Michael questioned.

The referee rang the bell and called DQ.

"And the winner of the match by Disqualification; THE SHIELD!"Tony Chimel announced.

Kori ushered the three men up the ramp, each followed her as Team Hell No and John Cena were left arguing with each other in the ring.

###################################################################

"Oh thank god..." Vi-Vi breathed a sigh of relief, releasing Mike from her death grip.

Something or someone hit the steel of the door with a bang, causing the two to jump up from their seating, waiting until whomever it was moved before opening the door to reveal Barrett and Dolph assaulting Alberto and Ricardo, raining punches already in their weakened state.

"Okay...that's enough...guys stop it now!" Veronica yelled but to no avail, as they continued their attack on the Mexican men.

Shaking her head, she launched herself in front of Dolph, hands outstretched as a sign to bring it to an end, who stopped in mid punch, eyes widening as he saw how close his fist was to her pretty little face.

"Sorry," Him and Wade muttered together, truly not sorry at all about it, only that they had to stop.


	17. Chapter 17

Kori and The Shield were laughing at how Kori had just caught Cena when suddenly they saw Del Rio and Ricardo holding their faces, Roman and Dean ran ahead while Seth walked along with Kori, once they got there, Kori saw Wade, Vi-Vi, Miz and Dolph discussing what had just happened. Dean pushed past Wade to get to Vi-Vi. Relieved that the commotion had settled, Seth and Kori took off.

"So where are you two love birds off to tonight?" Wade joked in his heavy English accent.

"Well, Seth is taking me out to dinner, and I got something else for him too... And get your minds out of the gutters, it's not that!" Kori laughed.

The group waved goodbye to the duo. Holding hands, Seth and Kori noticed a group of fans heading their way. The two split and kept a distance, with hoodies pulled over their heads, the fans walked on by looking for a wrestler to pester such as Sheamus and Kofi. Once out of sight, the two joined together again.

"Mmm, I love the smell of the cold air. Nothing better than Minneapolis air at 8pm at night." Kori laughed.

Seth held her closer and the two decided to skip dinner and grab some ice-cream instead.

"Hey Colby, I love. YOU!" Kori smiled.

"Hey Kori, you have ice-cream on your nose." Seth chuckled.

"Where?" Kori asked trying to lick her nose.

"Right… There!" Seth replied as he dabbed ice-cream on her nose.

Kori wiped away the ice-cream and playfully slapped Seth. The two sat in silence for a while, taking in the time together.

"Hey... Kori can I ask you something important?" Seth asked.

"Oh of course baby, what is it?" Kori answered.

"How necessary am I in your life? You know day to day?" Seth whispered.

"Seth, You're The Moon To My Sun, The M To My M, The Fire To My Heart. I couldn't live without you." Kori smiled.

"H-Hey I have a-another question." Seth stuttered.

Getting down on one knee, in front of Kori, Seth started.

"Kori April Miller, you're my world... Will you be my forever? Will you be my wife?" He asked.

"...YES!" Kori cried, throwing her arms around him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Yer jalan atthirari anni," he whispered in her ear, smirking at the accomplishment. (Sorry, I couldn't help it, I love the language. Translation is "moon of my life")

Vi-Vi cupped his cheek, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Looks like someone conquered Dothraki as well, Shekh ma shieraki anni." (my sun and stars)

"Hey look, The Walking Dead is on." he pointed to the eerie opening sequence of the show.

Her head perked up, "Oh my god, what season is it?" Veronica settled herself in, cuddling up to him.

"Yes! Season 4, Episode 7! My favorite of all time."

Jon chuckled. "Why? And how do you know? You've barely seen the starter."

"A woman knows her favorite TV Show to the greatest extent." she declared, eyes glued to the screen. "And I was right, it is episode 7."

"And why do you like this episode that much?" he pressed on, interested in the evil glint in her eyes.

"Ask Phil." Was her reply, still watching in interest as the survivors fled some sort of broken down prison.

"Come on, tell me."

"Carol dies."

He just laughed. "The old lesbian?"

"That's Carol for ya," Vi-Vi smiled wryly, "And boom...she's dead." As she said this, the woman with short hair was lost into a herd of zombies.

"Soo...I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she turned to look at him.

He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Er... It's Seth...tonight he's gonna propose to Kori..."

"Awwwwwww that's so cute. About fucking time too." she pecked his lips, settling down in his arms. "I'm happy for them both, but I kinda want to watch people blow out walker's brains now."

Dean chuckled, but suddenly felt uneasy about what she just said.  
When would she expect him to pop the question? He wondered as he glanced at his girlfriend, who was focused on her show


	19. Chapter 19

The night was still cold and Seth had just given Kori the ring. She jumped and the two kissed for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hehe,... Can I go show everyone?" Kori asked.

"Hmm, why's that Kori?" Seth asked.

"Well... I'm proud to be your fiancè and I wanna scream it from the rooftops! Kori excitedly replied, her eyes sparkling.

Seth laughed and wrapped Kori in his arms. Still wearing their ring clothes from the match earlier on, the couple decided to head back to the hotel, announcements could wait for later. Walking to the taxi stand, Seth whistled a taxi to them to the hotel.

"La la la la la la I am your fiancé" Kori sang to herself.

This only caused Seth to smile, which was hidden by the darkness of the cab. He held onto her even closer. As the taxi rolled up, the two hurried in as it started to rain.

"Two and a half months pregnant and she's still skipping around." Seth laughed to himself.

"I can hear you silly!" Kori playfully slapped him.

The elevator door opened and to their surprise; there was Evan with his wife Naomi Knight. The two entered and Kori could barely contain herself, she gave Seth a look, searching for any sign of approval. He nodded and she exploded.

"Evan? Naomi? Guess what? Actually don't guess, I'll tell you! Colby proposed to me tonight!" She giggled holding up her hand.

"Damn girl, that ring is HUGE!" Naomi uttered.

With many more floors to go each gender broke into their own conversation, Kori and Naomi gossiped about the wedding and Seth and Evan about Cena. The door popped open and the conversations were dropped.

The couples went down different paths as Kori quickly walked down to Dean and Vi-Vi's room.

"Uhm Colby... Do you think... That maybe I should save this for later? This around the time The Walking Dead replays are on..." Kori trailed off.

"Don't be silly babe; here look I'll knock on the door." He laughed as he knocked.

Eventually Dean came to open the door with eyes flicking from the couple to the screen.

"Come in guys..." Dean trailed off, opening the door wider for the couple to come in.

As soon as Dean closed the door, a voice exploded from from the couch.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! She's dead!"

"Who's dead?" Kori asked confused at why her tag team partner was happy at someone dying.

"Oh, the old lesbian I told you about. The one that I hate." she waved it off with her hand. "Anyways, let me see the ring!"

She got up from her spot on the couch, taking Kori's small hand into her own little hands.

"Oh my god It's sooo pretty!" She hugged her while exclaiming this. "I'm so happy for you two."

Vi-Vi walked over to Seth, embracing him lightly, only for him to do the usual and suffocate her half to death. "Hurt her and you're dead, Colby Lopez," she muttered in his ear, causing him to stiffen up and let her go.

She snickered slightly, ruffling his two toned hair. "Just kidding!" He sighed, relived.

"Or am I?" she smirked wickedly, startling him again.

"What was that about?" Dean asked, confused.

"Nothing for you to worry about, now."


	20. Chapter 20

So... I'm still hungry, all this running and skipping is tiring me out." Kori whimpered.

She walked over to Seth and tugged his shirt, with her big brown puppy dog eyes; she smiled at Seth who could resist her. Seth ushered Kori over and the two began to silently kiss. Kori pushed Seth back and began to kiss him again.

"Ahem... Uhm... Guys..." Dean said.

Kori smiled at Seth and pulled him up from the bed. The two wished Dean and Vi-Vi goodnight and left to their hotel room.

"That would've gotten a little awkward if it wasn't for Dean breaking the little escapade up." Kori giggled

Seth pulled out his card and opened the hotel room door. The two walked inside and turned on the lights. Kori fell back on the bed, while Seth made her some food.

"Kori, what do you want on this sandwich?" Seth asked.

Receiving no reply, he was prompted to turn around; he saw Kori lying on the bed, asleep with her tiny hands around her stomach. He smiled at the sight and brought the bed sheets up around her. He left her alone and continued to make himself a sandwich. After he finished he got into bed with Kori.

"Oh my Gosh it's Kori she looks so beautiful in her dress!"Kaitlyn gushed.

"I know! Her wedding will be way better than mine to Punk," AJ added.

Kori smiled at the comments. The organ music started and the door were pulled open; all eyes were on Kori as she walked down the aisle, her smile soon turned to fear when Seth was not waiting for her at the altar. She gasped and looked around at all her co-workers, standing and smiling at her. Each one was motionless and had the same blank smile. Suddenly the organ music played an eerie tune. Kori looked behind her and noticed John Cena walking up the aisle. She tried to run and escape but her feet were locked to the floor. He got closer, and closer until his lips was touching hers.

"SETH!" Kori screamed.

Awoken from her nightmare, Kori frantically looked around for Seth in the bed and in the bathroom; he was nowhere to be seen. She turned on the bedside lamp and calmed herself down. Her baby was kicking and it started to hurt. As she lay on her side, a tear rolled down her face.

What if the dream was an indication of what is reality? She wondered.

She got out of bed again and into Seth's suitcase, immediately she saw pictures of her and Seth together. She grabbed the small red bear out of his suitcase and put it away. Fumbling back to the bed with Red bear in hand, Kori fell back asleep.

"Kori... Baby... It's time to wake up, it's Colby…" Seth whispered to his fiancè.

"Go away Colby..." she mumbled.

Seth grinned, he knew the realization was about to kick in.

"COLBY!" she yelled as she sat up looking around.

Kori grabbed onto Seth brining him closer, he took it as an indication to hold her.

"Where were you last night Colby? I had a horrible nightmare, and I had to get Mason out of your suitcase because you weren't there." she cried.

"Kori, shhh, shhh it's okay. I was downstairs lighting a cigarette and Evan came down and we were talking for a little bit. What was your nightmare about?" He cooed.

"Well... It was our wedding day and everyone was there... Except for you at the altar, everyone was just... Staring at me... And then some organ music played, and John Cena came walking up the aisle. I tried to run, but I was stuck to the ground. He came towards me and I woke myself up by screaming your name... But you weren't here. So I got scared." Kori whimpered.

"Kori, it's going to be okay, nothing will happen to you alright? I'm going to be here forever and especially at the altar okay? Now come one babe, you've got to get changed and fed before we can go anywhere." he reminded.

Running her hands through Seth two toned hair, Kori nodded and proceeded to get ready.


	21. Chapter 21

Kori got changed and looked at herself in the mirror, she walked away and closed the door, she didn't want another repeat of yesterday. After locking the room door, Seth made their way down to the cafè. Holding her hand the couple was shocked when everyone was waiting for them.

"Aye fella, congratulations on your engagement!" Sheamus shouted.

"Stick to your guns and invite The Best In The World!" Punk retorted.

Kori and Seth stood there in disgust and shock. They hadn't been in the room two minutes and people were down their necks already. News had spread quickly.

"Colby, how do THIS many people know? The only people we told were Vi-Vi, Dean, Evan and Naomi!"

"I don't know Kori... But I'm going to find out somehow…" He whispered back.

He let go of Kori and stood up on a table, a piercing whistling noise surrounded the room.

"Now everyone is going to listen to me, I'm going to find out who announced this. I don't care who told who. All I wanna know is this. When I say a name, put yell out to me if that person told you okay? Alright." he yelled.

Seth proceeded to yell out his brother's name, receiving no response; he then carried onto yell out Naomi's name again, with no reaction. This caused Seth to eye Kori.

"Alright, Veronica?" Kori's tiny voice yelled out. Receiving no response.

"Dean Ambrose!" Seth yelled.

Immediately AJ and CM Punk yelled out. Seth jumped off the table and led Kori to the husband and wife duo.

"AJ, what did Ambrose say to you guys? We were going to announce the wedding but obviously he got here before us." Kori sighed.

"Kori, its okay I promise. He told us that Seth had popped the question and we thought that you had gave him the go ahead, so I told Alicia, but a few surrounding wrestlers heard him too so it spread from there." AJ squeaked.

"Alright... Thanks AJ, Punk, I'll catch you later." Seth nodded.

Fuming he stormed out of the cafè, Kori running trying to catch up to him, eventually he stopped and let her catch her breath. He ran his hands down his face. Kori knew he only did that when something was truly bothering him.

"Colby... Please Jon is your friend! Don't do anything silly, its okay he told people, we were going to do that anyway!" Kori smiled.

"Babe, I love you and I usually go with the flow, but this was our special thing, he's probably going to steal our thunder by proposing to Vi-Vi. He's the type of jerk to do that." Seth fumed.

Kori held onto Seth's hand trying to keep up. As they stormed down the hall, Seth banged his fist on the door, grabbing a response from Dean

"Hey love birds how y-" Dean said as Seth pinned him against a wall.


	22. Chapter 22

'Colby! Don't be so violent!" Kori yelled.

"You ass Jon! You announced to everyone about our engagement! You think you should've let Kori do that? It's HER special day NOT yours. It's okay to steal my spotlight but not hers!" Seth yelled before punching Dean.

Kori pulled Seth away from Dean he snatched his hand away causing Kori to fall backwards onto the floor. Seth was so angry with Dean he hadn't noticed the damage

"Kori!" Vi-Vi cried out as she scurried over to help her friend.

Seth turned around and saw Kori lying on the floor curled up in a ball. He ran over to her but she crawled out of the room before he could touch her. Kori ran as fast as she could down the hall, holding onto her stomach, Seth went chasing after her, but the elevator doors closed in his face.

"DAMMIT!" Seth yelled out as he kicked the door.

Vi-Vi came after Seth and led him back into the room much to the dismay of the people watching.  
Dean was in the bathroom looking at the damage the punch had caused.

"Jon stop being such a vain ass and get out here NOW!" Vi-Vi demanded.

Dean swaggered out but turned serious when he saw Seth crying.

"Hey look man, I didn't mean for it to be such a big deal about announcing it. I'll let that punch in the face slide, but for now our main goal is to go find Kori, she could hurt herself." Dean added as he scratched his neck.

"This is YOUR fault Dean! Why don't you stay here and try not to make a joke out of your relationship." Seth added before he slammed the door.

Vi-Vi glared at him long and hard before opening her mouth to say something.

"I only have one thing to say to you, Jonathon..." she trailed of dangerously, before slapping him hard across the face. He winced, rubbing the side of his face as her palm retracted.

"If you CAN'T handle being in a relationship whilst destroying your best friend's... well then..."

He cut her off."No! You can't break up with me! Not after everything we've been through!" he exclaimed pleadingly, trying to grasp her hand, only for her to slap it away.

"I'm NOT dumping you. We just need to go on break..I'm sorry, I just can't do it again...Not after this..." she shook her head, forcing the tears back as she grabbed a hoodie and tried to walk out the the door.

He grasped her upper arm before she could make it out, pleading with his eyes, his eyes which were running tears. "No...No Veronica...Don't... don't leave me!"

"Then fix it!" She wrenched herself out of his grasp, slamming the door on her way out.


	23. Chapter 23

Kori had walked down back to the cafè back to AJ and Punk. She shot them a look and they both immediately stood up and left with her.

"Babe, what's wrong!? Shh, shh, shh it's okay." AJ calmed her.

"Kori, please tell AJ what happened, I'll try and fix it." Punk cooed as he patted her head.

"...After we left... Colby went upstairs and punched out Dean's lights. I pulled him away and he snatched away causing me to fall back. I ran away... And I was wondering if you guys could let me hang out in your hotel room so Seth can't find me?" Kori uttered through tears.

"Kori are you okay? Phil, can we please? She would do it for us. I know it." AJ begged.

Punk nodded and shot Kori a small smile. AJ pulled off her hoodie and gave it to Kori. AJ hurried back inside the cafè. Looking around Punk grabbed Kori's hand and walked to their hotel room. Punk nudged Kori, she quickly glanced up and saw Seth, and she put her head down and cuddled into Punk.

"Phil, AJ, have you seen Kori? She ran away and I can't find her." Seth explained hurriedly..

"No we haven't, and she's not in the cafè, we just came from there." Punk lied.

"What's with AJ?" Seth asked suspiciously.

"She's feeling sick isn't that right baby?" Punk nudged causing Kori to turn her face away from Seth and into Punk.

Satisfied, Seth let Punk and Kori carry on walking. He made sure Punk and 'AJ' were out of sight before checking out the cafè for himself. He spotted a small petite girl laughing and approached her. To his shock it turned out to be AJ.

"AJ!? What the hell, I just seen you with Pu-" Seth trailed off.

Realizing he had just let Kori walk straight past him, Seth jogged out of the cafè and through the lobby. Looking around for any sign of Kori, he spotted Roman.

"Roman... Roman have you seen Punk and Kori walk past?" Seth sighed.

"Uhm... No..." Natalya answered for him as she dragged Roman with her.

Elsewhere Punk had delivered Kori to the room he and AJ were sharing.

"Hey feel free to watch TV or something until we get back, AJ and I are going shopping so we'll be back in around an hour. Just drop off the hoodie when we return." Punk smiled as he closed the door.

Kori sat and turned on the TV. She grabbed the complimentary pen and paper and started to draw. She drew a happy couple with a baby and a dog. Something a young child would draw. A banging on the door withdrew her from the deep thought she was in. Slowly making her way to the door, Kori stood up and looked through the peep hole... And to her dismay, Seth had found her. She slid her back against the door and covered her ears.

"Kori!? Kori!? I know you're in there." Seth yelled through the door.

Kori crawled over to the bed; she scribbled a quick message on the picture and slid it under the door.  
Seth bent down and picked up the drawing... His smile turned to a frown when he read the words  
"I'm scared you're going to hurt Me." with a broken heart next to it...


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey watch where you're- Vi-Vi?"

"N-Nick?" the dark haired Diva asked hesitantly, looking up to the 'Show off.'

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyeing to tear tracks streaming down her face. "Was it Del Rio again? Or Cena?"

"Noo...nothing like that...me and Dean...well... I sorta broke up with him," she admitted, burying her face in her hands.

"Why? You have been together as far as I can remember..." Nick looked confused, folding his arms across his chest.

She removed her hand from covering her face and chewed on her bottom lip. "Things happen, things I can't forgive okay? I just can't be with him right now."

"Sweetheart... It's okay I understand..." he replied softly, pulling her into a light embrace as she cried into his chest. He stood in the deserted hallway holding her for a while, and then she retracted herself from his arms.

"I... need to go book a hotel room for the night," she muttered, starting past him until she felt his hands spin her around.

"No, you don't have to. Stay with me for the night, and you can come with me, Wade, Mike and Bryan on our tour bus," he proposed, shooting her a winning smile.

Veronica bit down on her lip, looking up shyly to reach his warm blue eyes. "You sure?"

"Come on! I have video games, you can beat me at it!"

"Fine, fine," she smiled softly, linking her arm with his.

Seth kicked a wall. He knew she was right. The Shield was dangerous work and sometimes things could get heated between the three. He couldn't keep hurting her like this. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone began to ring. He sighed when he saw it was Ambrose.

"Seth... Vi-Vi broke it off with me..." Dean spoke.

Kori was intrigued as to who Seth was talking to, she pressed her ear against the door and strained to listen.

"She broke up with you? Why? Anyway Kori's in PunkLee's room. I know what I did was wrong Dean. I'm sorry but I can't be in The Shield anymore, it's dangerous and I keep hurting my fiancè." Seth sighed as his shut his phone closed. On the other side of the door, Kori stood and thought. Seth just gave up being in The Shield to save her. She opened up the door and looked at Seth who was lying against a wall.

"...Colby..." she murmured.

"...Kori..." he replied

"Am I still ... Your fiancè?" she asked cautiously.

"...Well... I just gave up my place in The Shield to be with you so I don't hurt you and get you into dangerous situations..." he replied.

Kori looked down at Seth who was staring at a wall. She held out her tiny hand for him to grab... Eventually, he did.

"You didn't have to quit The Shield. The life of a wrestler is dangerous. I'm just happy to know, you care enough about your baby..." She smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Kori, I've been with you since FCW, through break ups, catfights, title reigns. Everything. You're my best friend and fiancè and do anything to keep you safe." Seth's voice cracked.

Kori ran her hand down his face and kissed him, she could feel him grinning and she held up her hand to his. They broke free and headed downstairs. As they arrived in the lobby they saw Vi-Vi standing, laughing with an unknown man. As Kori called her name, the man turned out to be Dolph Ziggler.

"Awh. Are you two on good terms again? I'm so happy when you don't fight." Vi-Vi laughed.

"Yeah. We are, so how about you and Ambrose?" Kori looked on.

"Hmm, well he's not the man I fell in love with anymore... So I decided it was best for you, Seth and I, if I dumped him."

"Oh... Uhm... Well..." Kori stuttered.

"Hey well we're going to the video arcade down the road, we might get swarmed by fans but tonight we must play some Call Of Duty II." Dolph suggested.

Kori and Seth agreed to go on a group 'date' with Ziggler and Vi-Vi. As the door was closing, Seth head Dean yell Vi-Vi's name, but decided it was best to ignore him.


	25. Chapter 25

Veronica heard her name, turning for the slightest second to mouth 'Sorry' before taking Ziggler's hand.

They arrived at the arcade undetected, breathing a sigh of relief when it was revealed to be not crowded, as it was a bit late.

"And when the kids go to sleep...us immature grown idiots come out to play," Vi-Vi joked, earning a laugh from the trio.

Kori studied her friend carefully. She had to hand it to her, she always was best to mask her true emotions. Though there were always those tiny signs of breaking through.

"Damn...this is gamer heaven...look there's Mortal Kombat 4!" Veronica exclaimed, she hadn't played this for ages.

"I'll play you," Seth offered, picking up a controller as she did.

"Who'd you choose...Scorpion? Well, be prepared to get your ass kicked by...Tanya!" she giggled lightly, opting for Tanya instead of Kitana.

Dolph was heading towards a CoD games, but Kori stopped him.

"Dolph... Can I speak to you please... ?" Kori pleaded.

"Yeah sure what is it sweetheart?" Dolph replied, sticking his hands in his pockets.

'Well... I'm 3 months pregnant... as you know, and I can't handle a lot of stress... Please, I need my best friend to support me... So if you're going to date Vi-Vi... Please tell Dean or make it drama free, if she's happy she can help me." Kori smiled sweetly.

"Kori, you have NOTHING to worry about I swear okay? Vi-Vi's in good hands... We're not really dating... But who knows maybe the chemistry has been here all along?" Dolph laughed.

The two watched as Seth and Vi-Vi played Mortal Combat, and eventually went off to face each other at Call of Duty II. Suddenly… A familiar noise caught Kori's attention, she dropped her controller and followed it. She made her way down to the back of store.

"Hey Seth... Where's Kori going?" Dolph questioned.

Seth turned around and saw Kori entranced and walking off, he left Vi-Vi and Dolph to finish off the game. He followed Kori until she stopped at the comic book counter at the back of the store. He got close enough to hear a music box playing and Kori singing the words.

"When, I think of the memories, we shared long ago, there's a deep part within me that wants you to know. Though I left without warning, without a goodbye. I have faith someday; you'll be by my side. My love for you will always live on, though we're apart, you'll always be in my heart. I dream of the day, you travel my way and we make a brand new start." Kori sang.

Upon arrival Kori saw the music box and closely examined it. She gently picked it up and asked how much it was. Hesitantly, she bought the music box and opened it again.

"...Kori... What is that song?" Seth asked.

"That music box melody I know from anywhere... When I had broken my arm in FCW and you worked for NXT. I couldn't see you every day, so you wrote me a song to the tune of this music box." Kori smiled.

Seth remembered back to when he had Skyped her and sang the song to her, of course, she could sing it better. But she loved the song all the same.

"I promise you, I'll answer your plea... I swear it's true, just trust in me…" Seth sang quietly.

Content and feeling safe, Kori placed the music box in her bag and got back to Vi-Vi and Dolph who were just finishing off their game. Once Vi-Vi had won, the group walked back to the hotel. The night was colder than before but that only made Kori happier. In the lobby, a few wrestlers were heading upstairs in their pyjamas, and some were having a drink at the bar. The group decided to call it a night and they had house shows tomorrow.

"Hey guys, how about, instead of travelling in a small car, you, Dolph, Wade and Kofi come travel in our personal tour bus? I mean it has 4 beds and a master bedroom thing, you've seen it Vi-Vi…" Kori suggested.

Vi-Vi and Dolph agreed. As the group went their separate ways. Kori and Seth decided to go straight to sleep. As Dolph closed the door he hung a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Dean downed the bottle of liquor, not even caring what brand it was, or if it was strong. He needed to get drunk- and the bitter taste was helping to erase everything that happened today.

From Veronica flat out dumping him, Seth quitting the Shield, then to find out that his girlfriend (well ex) went straight to Nick Fucking Nemeth after breaking it off.

He needed to forget, forget everything for at least the night.

"Fuck this!" he shouted to no one in particular, throwing the bottle to the wall, not even wincing as it shattered, falling to the floor.

Someone furiously banged on the locked door. "Jon, open this damn door or I'll break it down!" Came Roman's deep voice, shouting in desperation.

Dean trudged to the door in his drunken state, flinging the door open to reveal a worried Roman and a distressed Punk.

"What happened man? You never drink." Punk demanded, closing the door after Roman came in.

Dean laughed derisively. "Ohhh let's see: my girlfriend broke up with me because I 'changed' and is now basically fucking Nemeth, The Shield is on the brink of breaking up...yeah Seth quit... and did I mention Veronica could be fucking Nick fucking Nemeth at this moment?!"

"Okay...we need to sober you up." Roman decided, grabbing his arm and motioning to Punk to do the same, as they marched him into his empty bedroom.

What's with the 'Do Not Disturb' sign?" Vi-Vi asked jokingly, making quotation marks with her hands.

"Hmmm...Because there are some things that should be heard by others," The Show-off smirked.

"Like...?" she mirrored his smirk, tapping her chin.

"Wouldn't you like to know, missy."

"Yeesss...?" she trailed off, stepping closer to him and gripping the tails of his shirt.

"Oh yeah?" Nick breathed in her ear, teeth grazing ever so lightly on her earlobe.

Veronica pulled him down to her level, looking up at him with her darkened eyes. "Show me."

His lips crashed down on hers as she met his mouth with full force, molding their tongues together as one.

He lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, trying to keep as much skin contact as possible. She went for unbuttoning his shirt, but ending up tearing it open in the process, with buttons flying everywhere.

"Sorry," she murmured, leaving a trail of kisses to his toned chest.

The Show-off smirked wickedly. "Two can play at that game."  
She squealed slightly as he ripped open her own shirt.

Locking her lips with hers, he slowly made his way to the bed, dumping her on the soft mattress to rid the petite Diva of any remaining clothes.


	27. Chapter 27

Kori was awoken from her sleep, it was 3am and Seth was sleeping soundly beside her, but the commotion was scaring her.

"Colby... Colby... Baby," she gently whispered

"Kori, what's wrong?" as he switched on the lamp.

"Look uhm... I heard... Something smash, can you please come with me?" Kori asked.

The two trudged out of bed and into the hallway. They looked and saw Dean being dragged by Roman and Punk.

"Phil! Roman!" Kori loudly whispered.

The two men turned around and ushered Seth and Kori towards them as a drunken Dean was talking to himself.

"Phil, what happened? I thought Dean hardly drank? He looks pissed!" Kori asked in concern.

"Well, he smashed bottles of alcohol everywhere and it's all cause of Vi-Vi apparently, she's down in that room shagging Nemeth right now."Punk said with a sigh.

"Oh really ? Is she now? Colby, help Phil and Roman take care of Jon. I have something to take care of, Jesus, what did I tell Nick about causing me no harm!" She yelled.

Seth obeyed her orders while the three men dragged Dean into the elevator to get him sober quickly. Pounding down the hallway Kori ripped the 'Do Not Disturb' sign in half and pounded on the door. No answer. She pounded it again and still no reply.

"Nicholas Theodore Nemeth, get your ass out here NOW!" She spoke through the door.

Dolph opened the door, he was bedraggled, his bleached hair was curly, his jeans were undone and scratch marks were covering his arms and chest. He was confused and saw the sign ripped in half on the floor. He closed the door behind him. Kori smacked his face hard and spoke.

"Did you not hear me you ass!? What did I tell you? No drama? Right? Do you know where my fiancè is right now?! Do you!" Kori yelled.

"Well no, but I'm sure you're going to tell me" Ziggler snidely remarked prompting another slap from Kori.

"He's downstairs with Phil and Roman with a drunken Dean, who's smashing bottles and talking to himself. All because you can't keep it in your pants! You disgust me Nick! Not even 6 hours single and you're shagging Vi-Vi? Pathetic. Get out of my sight and tell that little whore she's NOT getting on my tour bus tomorrow, it'll be Punk, Roman, Seth, Dean and Me." she hissed as she glared at Nick.

Kori stormed off to get into the elevator as Nick stood there in disbelief of what just occurred. Her head spinning Kori began to feel light headed, but carried on downstairs. She walked outside and saw Seth lighting up a cigarette as Punk held Dean's mildly long hair back.

Babe, what happened up there?" Seth asked as he took Kori under his arm.

"Ugh, I explained to Nick that he's a disgusting failure, and that he won't be getting on the tour bus tomorrow. I was disgusted, his jeans were undone and Vi-Vi's nail marks were all over him!" she angrily replied.

"Well, there's nothing we can do, we need to get Dean sobered up before the house show tomorrow, it's a good thing you kick Nick and Vi-Vi off the bus, we need to keep Dean away from her. Hey guys look I need to go spend time with AJ, she's skipping the house shows and going to New Jersey for a fewdays while I'm on tour so I'll catch you guys later." Punk added.

It was just The Shield and Kori... Just like old times, except things were changing quickly.


	28. Chapter 28

Veronica woke up, alone in her slip, having forgotten everything from yesterday...thinking she was in her's and Dean's hotel room.  
A sudden nausea came over her as she rushed into the bathroom, promptly throwing up in the toilet.

After throwing up everything, she took a breath in her hand. She knew it. Alcohol...she didn't even know when she drank it. Slowly sinking to the floor, the Divas Champion started crying.

The door opened, and someone came in. "Dean?" her head shot up, looking hopefully, but was shocked when she saw Nick of all people.

Taking in his state and hers, she quickly put two and two together.  
"Nick...tell me what the fuck did I drink last night?" she asked calmly, staring at the ceiling.

"I dunno...a water bottle you bought?" He scratched his head, thinking back.

"Oh god...no no no not again!" She was on the state of freaking out, clawing at her own face.

"What? What is it?"

"Fucking ALICIA," she growled. "She did this to me once, just for me to break it up with Dean...and I got alcohol poisoning that time...I was drunk this whole time, Nick, I'm sorry..." she started crying, wiping the waterfalls from her eyes.

"Hey hey hey, it's not your fault...just don't fucking cry.." he tried to thumb the tears away, only for her to smack his hand away.

"I've made a mess of things...I should die..."

"Fuck...I can't tell you now…" she hit his head on the wall, dropping down besides her.

"Oh yeah? Shoot. Nothing can be worse."

"Dean is drunk and...well he knows. He's in bad shape...talking to himself... I feel horrible about it...and Kori kinda called you a...whore and kicked you off the tour bus."

"Dean got DRUNK? Oh no...see? I told you..I-I made a mess of things...maybe I am a whore..." Veronica began crying harder, covering her face with her hands.

"No, you were _Drunk_. You didn't know, fuck you've never actually drank in your life it must take a toll on you. You made a mistake, fuck I'll blame this whole thing on me if I could. I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have taken advantage of you..."

"Well, everybody hates me anyways. Might as well get used to it." Vi-Vi sniffed, getting up from the floor and trying to find something decent to wear.

Kori woke up tired from staying up with Dean all night, she offered to as Roman and Seth needed to sleep. She crawled out of bed and threw on some jeans and a hoodie from her suitcase, closing it up she set it by the door. She replayed last night's events. Things were slowly starting to crumble. Seth came out of the bathroom to see Kori ready to get onto her tour bus.

"Morning babe, still tired? How's Dean doing?" Seth asked with concern.

"Well he's holding up, we only came back up here about an hour ago so I might sleep on the bus, speaking of which, the bus driver is ten minutes away so let's go pick up Dean, Punk and Roman." Kori sighed.

The two dragged their suitcases into the elevator to the floor below. They knocked on Punk's door. He had suitcase in hand and followed the couple.

"So Punk how long is AJ going to NJ for?" Seth asked.

"A couple of days, the brother in law is back from Iraq and she wanted to spend time with him, so I decided to come on the road to give her some space." he sighed.

The trio approached Dean's door when Roman came out with his belongings.

"Jon will be down to the bus in a few, he's just collecting some stuff together. Come on let's go to the bus, which reminds us, thanks for letting us travel with you." he added

Kori nodded and the group trudged their way down to the parking lot, the bus had been early decorated for WrestleMania 29 and to her surprise Kori was on the side of the bus.

"Hey! Look at that! I'm one of the faces for Wrestlemania!"Kori beamed.

The guys laughed at her enthusiasm. And they got in the bus, Kori and Seth made their way to the master bedroom at the back of the bus while the guys made themselves comfortable in their cabins; five minutes later Dean got aboard and the bus started to the next city; Chicago Illinois; CM Punk and Kori's home town. The couple came out and sat on the sofa and watched TV, while Punk read comics, Roman lifted weights and Dean listened to music.

"Hey! Is everyone okay back there? Anybody want food or something?" Kori asked, her caring nature always shone on the road.

"I'm all good but hey, look its Vi-Vi and Dolph." Punk added in.

Kori and Seth looked outside the window, there, she saw Vi-Vi holding up a sign reading: 'I'm so sorry.' Kori clenched onto Seth and mouthed the words:

'Not this time Veronica.'


	29. Chapter 29

Dropping the sign, she muttered to Dolph, "Told you it was a bad idea. They hate me."

"Seth probably doesn't through." Nick tried, only to get shot down with words.

She let out a snort. "I BROKE his best friend, you'd think he's hate me by now. But it's worth a shot."

Veronica marched up to the door, rapping on it at least 5 times. Roman, out of a guilty fondness for the woman who was like a little sister to him, and opened the door, closing it and walking out to her.

"Okay just hear me out, please, Joe." she pleaded, tugging on his arm.

He nodded. "Only if pretty boy here leaves though." He shot a warning look at Ziggler, who backed off immediately.

He turned back to her, giving a look that made her feel like a little girl again, as she took a deep breath. "Remember...Remember when Alicia spiked me and I got alcohol poisoning?"

"Yeah, when she went after Dean a few years ago," He reminisced, remembering how much he wanted to kill that little bitch. "But what does she have to do with it?"

Vi-Vi bit down on her lip, unsure how this was going to come out. "She may have done it again..."

"How do you know it was her?" His eyebrows furrowed, but a much larger part of him was shocked.

"Because it was the same way it happened before," the dark haired Diva explained. "And I called on break with Dean, remember? So it all adds up.."

"Oh, shit. You slept with Nick, didn't you?" Roman didn't say it judgmentally, nor disgusted, but it still made her cry again as the words left his mouth.

"I did...I was drunk...I'd take it all back if I could..." she choked out tearfully.

"Shush... I know you would...you're not that time of person..." He patted her back lightly, which felt oddly comforting.

Suddenly, she felt that nauseous feeling come over her as she coughed, bringing her hand to her mouth for the incoming vomit.

The raspy feeling never came. Instead she choked up something that slid smoothly down her tongue. Veronica fearfully opened her eyes, staring in shock at the substance running down her hand.

Blood.

'Roman!? Who was at the door!?" Kori's soft voice rang out.

"Uhm... It... It was nobody..." Roman sighed as he closed the door shut.


	30. Chapter 30

The bus left the parking space and took the motorway to Chicago. Roman slumped back down in his bed feeling horrible for the way he had just treated Vi-Vi. Roman wasn't on anyone's side. Kori's singing brought him back out of his daze.

"Marceline, it's just you and me and the wreckage of the world. That must be so confusing for a little girl.." She trailed off.

"Sing it again that's awesome!" Punk yelled from his cabin.

Kori looked at Seth and smiled. Only he knew the meaning behind the song. Their secret is what made them. The trip from Minneapolis to Chicago took five hours. As they were drawing in, Kori became nervous.

"Kori what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"I'm scared... Tonight I'm defending my Women's Championship against Beth, and we all know how brutal she can be." Kori choked.

"Hey... It'll be fine, besides if she pulls any business, Seth, Roman and I will be ringside." Dean added.

Kori stood up and made her way into the back room. She got changed into her ring gear and as she sat back down next to Seth she noticed a crowd of fans waiting for her and Punk to arrive.

"Guys, come one we got to go. Good luck baby.." Seth kissed Kori as he instructed Dean and Roman.

Punk and Kori were the star attractions for tonight's show. Word had gotten out about when they would arrive and fans used it to their advantage.

"Here we go Punk, just try not to flip out." She reminded as she referred to previous events.

The two stormed their way out of the bus; Kori held up her Women's Championship with a smile and talked to fans, meanwhile inside the bus Seth watched on.

"Look at her boys, ain't she beautiful? Look how she works those crowds." Seth looked on.

"I guess." Roman mumbled.

Damn, Seth's right... She is gorgeous three months pregnant or not, Dean thought to himself.

Nick! Open up" she rapped on the car window, almost hurting her knuckles with the pressure. He quickly opened the car door, letting her slide in the passenger seat.

"Did it go well? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" The Showoff freaked when he saw her hands and mouth covered in blood, her eyes filled with tears at the pain.

"I'll be fine." Her shaking voice said otherwise.

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital! This isn't normal..." He quickly turned the car around, speeding down the road to reach the hospital he saw when they first arrived in the city.

She began looking nauseated again, promptly throwing up blood on the floor of the rental car.

"S-Sorry..." Vi apologized shakily, trying to get rid of the blood on her mouth.

"No need to apologize... I just need you okay..." He offered a weak smile, slowly faltering as he saw her throwing up more blood.

"We're here..." Dolph parked the car the closest he could, slamming his door shut to help her out. The Showoff wrapped a hand around her waist, guiding her to the doors of the hospital.

As soon as a doctor saw her state, they took her away, shouting something about examination tests.

"Sir, are you her boyfriend?" The same doctor inquired.

Unable to bring himself to answer, he just nodded.

"Well I'm terribly sorry... but your girlfriend has alcohol poison. Seems like its not the first time too..." He trailed off, looking at Nick for an answer.

"Yeah... once before. She was spiked... Twice..." He winced

"Well it seems her body is never meant to consume much alcohol.. she'll need surgery to stop the internal bleeding we've seen too."

"Will...will she be alright?" Dolph asked fearfully, looking at the closed door. Room 122. Memorizing it.

The doctor gave him a sympathetic smile. "She will, son. I can tell she's a fighter. Now, I'll need to be in there for her surgery..It will take at least 3 hours, you're staying?"

Nick nodded. "Of course... I'm all she's got." His voice cracked at the end.

Giving him a reassuring smile, he stuck out his hand. "I'm by the way."

"I'm Nick Nemeth," he said, grasping the man's hand and shaking it. Dr. Raymond then went back into the room, shutting the door.

Nick collapsed in a chair, taking out his phone. To his surprise, already had word about the surgery. "Diva's Champion Veronica Skyes Goes through Emergency Surgery."

"Fuck."


	31. Chapter 31

Kori got a text on her phone that was in her pocket, as Punk kept the fans busy it was an email update from . Her stomach dropped and she ran back to the bus past Punk.

"Seth! Seth!" She screamed as she burst through the door.

"Kori?! Kori?!" He yelled startled

"Vi-Vi! She's still in Minneapolis she's in surgery right now. Alicia Fox spiked her drink again!" Kori cried.

"Kori, calm down and read the article." Roman suggested.

"WWE Divas Champion Veronica Skyes has been rushed to hospital following alcohol poisoning. She is currently in surgery and has vacated her title. The title match will occur tonight at SmackDown in Chicago. Featuring Alicia Fox, Natalya, Kaitlyn, Eve, Beth, Naomi, Cameron and... Kori Miller!? But... But I'm already Women's Champion!" Kori yelled.

"Kori… You're going to have to fight this match. For Vi-Vi. You know Alicia spiked her, you can't stay mad at her, and you NEED to win this Divas Championship match for her." Seth added.

"I guess... Dean, it means that when Vi-Vi dumped you it wasn't on purpose, it was the alcohol talking... Either way... Colby I can't wrestle this match, I'm three months pregnant and I have to face seven other Divas."Kori sighed.

"She's right Seth, they might go easier on her but that doesn't mean they won't stop from attacking her. We're going to have to scare the other Divas out of the ring..." Dean suggested

As the silence rode by, Kori noticed Punk had drawn the crowds inside giving time for The Shield to leave the tour bus.

"Wait... Guys... Let me call her phone..." Kori added.

"Hello? Kori?" Dolph asked

"Nick?! Nick? How's Vi-Vi, WWE have already put down a report, apparently the title is being vacated tonight and I'm in the matchup..." Kori added.

"Well... She's in surgery, obviously she had no choice but to vacate the title.. Anyway... Tell the guys how she's doing okay. Gotta go. Later." Dolph sighed.

"This match is going to kill me Colby. I can barely even stand straight without being in pain, being slapped, kicked, and pinned. That's gonna hurt..." She trailed off.

"Hey... Seth... Roman... Can I just talk to Kori…. Please... About Vi-Vi." Dean asked.

The two men left and Kori heard them speaking outside. Usually Dean never wanted to speak to her.

"So...Kori... You want to win this title tonight... Right." he whispered as he took one step closer.

"Uhm... Yeah... for Vi-Vi I guess." Kori mumbled as she took one step back.

"Well... We can ... Help you for one small price..." Dean whispered in her ear as it sent shivers down her body.

"W...what's that... Jon?" Kori uttered as Dean got closer.

"You... Kiss me... Now..." He closely mumbled.

"No! NO! I'm engaged to Colby! Get away from me Jon." Kori yelled.

"Oh... You WILL Kiss me Kori... Or else I'll tell Colby about that one night stand we had when you had an argument about travelling schedules…Do you remember that Kori? Remember when you drew blood you held me that close... Remember when you screamed my name?"

"Nick!" burst through, looking for the young man.

He sat up at once. "Is everything okay?! Is she hurt?" He badgered the doc with questions.

"No, she's fine... I was just hoping you'd get some of her clothes for me? She has at least 2 hours again before we're done, so no need for the rush okay?"

"Sure... give me 20 minutes and I'm here," Nick assured him, getting his hoodie and making his way around the place to the door, jogging slightly to his car and opening the door.

The Showoff started the car, driving admittedly recklessly back to the hotel to reach back faster. He broke almost every traffic rule in the process at it too.

He jumped out of the car when he arrived at the hotel, rushing to the receptionist.

"Hey...can I get a key for room 817? A friend of mine needs some clothes, she's in surgery." he asked as polite as he could, grateful when she handed him the key.

He took the elevator, getting irritated at the long wait to the next floor. Dolph made his way to the correct hotel room, thrusting in the key and opened the door.

The room was a complete mess. There were broken bottle pieces everywhere and a smell of alcohol. Nick made a silent note to get the housekeeping to clean in here. He entered the bedroom, spotting a small suitcase filled with clothes which he decided to take with him.

He spotted something from the corner of his eye. It was a necklace lying in an open drawer; it was the one Vi-Vi always wore so he pocketed it as well to give her.

As he picked it up, his hand brushed a white package under a shirt. Out of curiosity, he pushed the shirt away and opened it. What he saw made his insides chill.

Dean never changed; it was the cocaine he used was taking that made a huge impact, and it looked as though he has been taking it for at least 3 months.


	32. Chapter 32

"No please... Please don't tell him Dean... What happened to you?" Kori questioned.

"Nothing... Now do you want me to tell Colby or not." Dean growled.

Leaving no other choice, Kori was forced to kiss Dean, he took full advantage of the situation, and he grabbed Kori's sides. She slapped him.

"There, there's your STUPID kiss. Now leave me and Colby alone you ass!" She whimpered as tears began to fall.

"Hey,Hey,Hey don't get snappy with me you little whore." Dean remarked.

Kori wiped a tear from her eyes and stormed out of the bus, Seth went to grab her arm, but she pulled away and headed into the arena. Soon, Dean came out of the bus laughing like a jackal.

"Jon, what did you say to her?!" Seth grumbled.

"In time, you silly bitch now get inside." he laughed as he slapped Seth's back.

Inside, Kori was sat at gorilla position giving herself time out when she heard her phone buzz, she saw it was a text from Dolph.

'Kori, I know the reason Jon has been acting so strange and drinking. I found cocaine in his hotel room he shared with V.'

In shock Kori dropped her phone, once it had sank in, she realized that the reason Dean had been talking to himself was because the cocaine had set him off. She stood up and collided with Seth.

"Seth... Seth listen to me, read this text. I know he's telling the truth, trust me on this one." Kori whispered.

Seth took her phone and read through the text Dolph had just sent her. They looked at each other and all the pieces began to come together. That was the reason Dean was acting off lately.

"Seth what do we do now?! We can't report him, that would ruin The Shield, oh my Gosh, my match is up now! Wish me luck... I could use it."Kori yelled before skipping onto the stage.

Seth had so much to worry about, his fiancé, his baby, his best friend. His life was slipping away fast and he was the one who had to fix it all this time.

-3 hours later-

Veronica woke up with Wade Barrett sitting at bedside, wincing as she tried to get up. Wade got up and gently pushed her back on a more comfortable position.

"Whoa whoa don't push yourself to anything worse now..." he tried smiling, rubbing a hand across his growing beard.

Vi-Vi looked around. "Where's Nick?"

The Intercontinental Champion sighed. "He had important things to deal with... but he's still here, there was a slight problem. So he called me here."

She propped up on her elbows, curious. "What happened?"

"Never you mind right now... you'll find out as soon as he gets back, you should hear it from him," The Barrett Barrage replied in his thick English accent, sitting back down.

She frowned. "Don't you have a match tonight?" she inquired while staring at the bandages wrapped around her toned stomach and chest.

"I cancelled," he replied with a toothy grin. "Someone had to be here when you woke up."

"Didn't have to do that, Stu" she muttered, but allowed him a small smile of thanks.

"Well, I see Nick there...guess I'll get out of your hair for the while."

She was about to protest, but he shushed her and ruffled her hair, walking out the door.

Nick ducked in, holding her suitcase in one hand and his phone in another.

"Hey…" he said as a welcome, dropping the suitcase at the side of the hospital bed and collapsing in the chair.

"We need to talk..." he began, wincing and thinking about what this would do to her. But he couldn't keep it from her; It would be wrong.

"About what?" Her brown eyes widened, taking in his tired and worried state.

"About Jon."


	33. Chapter 33

Kori skipped out to the ring, all the other Divas were out there walking around the ring eyeing the Women's Champion.

"The following contest is set for one fall it is an over the top rope Royal Rumble for the WWE Divas Championship." Justin announced.

The Divas all started attacking each other, Kori knew she had to save her baby, so while all the other Divas looked away, Kori slid under the bottom rope and under the ring. This wasn't against the rules as to be DQ'd you had to go over the top rope. Every time she heard a Diva hit the floor, she winced... Until she could only hear two more Divas left, scurrying out from under the Ring, Kori peeked and saw Alicia Fox and Beth Phoenix. With all her strength, Alicia pushed Beth over the top rope. Alicia began to celebrate and the official about the ring the bell until Kori came back in through the middle ropes. She attacked Alicia from behind. Using a high kick Alicia fell to the floor, pulling her up; Kori lifted Alicia over her head and over the top rope. Kori had made history as the first WWE Divas and Women's Champion.

'And the Winner of this match and the new WWE Divas Champion, the Women's Champion; Kori Miller!' Justin once again announced.

With both titles over her should Kori skipped back up the ramp and to gorilla position. Awaiting her arrival was Seth, Dean and Roman. As Seth walked towards her. Kori collapsed on the floor. Roman ran over to Kori and picked her up, as Seth picked up her title belts.

'Either two things, Exhaustion or something is 'wrong'.' Roman mumbled.

"What happened to Jon? I thought they all hated me..." she whispered, tensing up.

"Don't worry, I cleared it up, they know about Alicia." Nick assured her, relived as her shoulders dropped all of the buildup tension.

She looked worried. "Well, what happened to Jon?"

Nick looked at her sadly. "There's no easy way to say this...no easy way at all..."

She cut him off. "Just tell me."

"Well, I kinda found out why he has been acting weird... like he's changed, like you said." The Showoff bit his lip, unable to place his next words.

Vi-Vi braced herself for the impact. She knew it was something bad. She could sense it.

"Vi...he's been on cocaine for a short while...that's why he's been acting weird..."

She clapped her hand over her mouth, feeling her heart clench. It wasn't what she expected. It was much worse.

"H-How did you find out?" she asked, shaking in shock.

He dug into his jean pockets, pulling out her silver heart necklace. "I was getting' this for you... and I found it..." He bit down furiously on his lower lip.

"Are you going to tell Hunter?" she squeaked out, eyes widening at the thought. Jon would get fired on the spot if word got out.

Nick himself looked frightened at the thought of it. "Noo...fuck no... the only people who know are Wade, Kori and probably Seth. I could never forgive myself if I ever got him fired, especially after what I've done..." Nick pulled at his bleached locks.

She fixated him with a pointed glare. "Didn't I say not to blame yourself for that. Blame fucking Alicia if anyone," Vi-Vi snarked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

She sighed, propping back up on her elbows. "I need to fix this."


	34. Chapter 34

As Dolph was speaking to Vi-Vi his phone rang, it was Roman.

"Hey Roman, what's up?" Dolph asked.

"Well, the good news is Kori won the Diva's Championship. Bad news... She's collapsed and doctors... Doctors don't think it's due to exhaustion either... They think something is wrong. Seth's going off his mind."Roman spoke down the phone.

"Oh my God... Thanks for telling me Roman..." Dolph trailed off.

"So... So what happened?" Vi-Vi asked in curiosity.

"... Kori won the Divas Championship... But she collapsed and doctors think it's not due to exhaustion. They think something happened in the ring." Dolph sighed.

'What...? They think... The baby..."

"Yeah. They do." Dolph confirmed.

In Chicago Seth was pacing back and forth outside the trainer's room, unsure of what happened to his fiancé. Roman was making phone calls, while Dean sat and whistled.

"You wanna whistle NOW? At a time like THIS!?" Seth roared.

"Hah calm your act big boy, the whore will be fine." Dean laughed.

"What did you just say about my fiancé? Repeat that to my face."Seth growled.

"I said. Your whore will be fine." Dean smugly replied.

In a fit of anger, Seth threw himself onto Dean; Roman pulled him back before any serious damage could be done to either man.

"Ha, I always knew she knew I was the better man!" Dean sneered.

"What the actual hell are you talking about?" Seth questioned as he tried to get out of Romans grip

"Oh ho ho ho, didn't she tell you about that special one night stand we had when you two had that argument? I should've known better from a who-''

"Thanks doctor, hey guys, I'm fine, and it was apparently exhaustion. My baby is fine." She smiled at her stomach before examining the scene before her.

"Wha? What's... Going on here... Colby...?" She questioned with fear in her heart.

"Kori April Miller, you tell me right now... Did you have a one night stand with this joker?" Seth queried.

Immediately as he spoke the words, Kori fell to the floor and began hyperventilating as tears fell from her eyes. Seth was confused as to whether he should help her or not, as Dean laughed Seth walked up to Kori.

"Why Kori..." he asked heartbroken as Kori came closer to his ear.

"I...I...I...w-was...f-f-forced into it! I..it's ..N-n-not John's baby... I... It ... W-was... D...Dean who... R-r-raped me. _Jon_.." She cried as she fell into Seth's arms... Now everything was finally making sense.


	35. Chapter 35

Kori sat in the same spot crying hysterically. She had just admitted to Seth her biggest secret. It was never John who attacked her. It was Dean, when he started the cocaine.

"Roman. Do me a favor. You're going to take Kori to the tour bus. I'll meet you there in ten minutes. This battle I'm going to fight on my own." He calmly instructed.

Following instructions, Roman took a now calm down, but still shaking Kori away from the situation.

"Roman... Where are we going..?" Kori questioned.

"Hun, Seth told me to take you back to the tour bus. He needs to talk to Dean okay? Now come on, look there is Punk. Probably just finished his match." Roman replied.

Leading Kori inside, Roman ushered Punk over. The two spoke about what occurred outside as Kori wondered about her tour bus as if everything was foreign. She swore she was going crazier than AJ. She needed to make sure this wasn't a dream... She calmly walked over to the kitchen draw and pulled out a knife. She danced it across her fingers and drew it to her wrist. Outside Punk looked up and saw Kori with the knife, dropping the conversation, Punk ran inside and hit the knife away from Kori, it span up the walk way and hit the door.

"Kori! Are you crazy?! What do you think you're doing?!" He growled.

Kori looked up at him with her big brown eyes. They oh so reminded him of AJ's. Her petite frame... Long brown hair, puppy dog eyes...

What's happening to me?! Punk thought.

"I know you want me Punk." Kori smiled.

Dammit, she's using the AJ tactic on me... But she's so attractive... Punk's thoughts trailed off.

Kori reached up to Punk's face and cupped it with her hands, as if on cue, Punk bent down to her height. Kori placed her lips upon Punk's she ran her tongue across his lip ring which caused him involuntarily grin.

Hmm... Doesn't taste like cigarette's, She thought.

As she heard someone open the door, Kori pushed Punk away.

"Haha funny joke Punk, you're always such a joker." She changed her tune.

'Hey Kori..." Seth grumbled.

"Baby?! What happened?!" Kori yelled like a 'concerned' girlfriend.

"I got into a fight with Dean... Those bloody camera guys filmed the whole thing dammit!" He growled.

"Come one, come sit down, Punk get him some water will you?" She winked to him behind Seth's back.

Seth wolfed down the water and sat looking out the window. Eventually he said something.

"Why didn't you tell me Kori?" Seth questioned.

"Cause... He was in The Shield... And you guys were dominating the WWE... I couldn't have taken that away from you. You're my one and only and I'd never want to ruin anything for you..." Kori answered.

"So you'll be fine, as long as you don't train, compete in the ring or wear anything tight around the middle," Dr. Raymond instructed her as she felt up her taped chest.

"I hate this," she muttered, grabbing the light suitcase and looking through it for something decent.

The doc left, giving Nick the cue to come in. He poked his head in, seeing her fastening the belts on the short dress.

"You okay with this?"

"I'm totally fine," she responded, trying her best to hide the bandages.

Being a complete gentleman, he picked up her suitcase, offering her a hand which she took in hers, lacing her fingers through his.


	36. Chapter 36

*Four Months Later*

Months had passed since the incident, and Kori was eight months pregnant. She toddled over to Seth who felt her stomach.

"I'm here baby girl. Daddy's here."

In the time that had passed, Kori had announced to the WWE Universe she was pregnant, for a heel she got a rather positive reaction. A few weeks previous; Seth and Kori had discovered their baby was a girl and they set to call her Haidee.

"Come on babe, let's head off, the gang is probably waiting for us."

Wrapped in a hoodie, Kori held Seth as they walked through the lobby and into the car park.

"Hey look it's the Penguin!" Vi-Vi yelled.

Kori shot her a look that soon turned into a smile.

"So where's Punk; he not coming today?" Seth asked Roman

"No, he requested a break; he wanted to spend more time with AJ and their son, decorating the house and whatnot." Roman remarked

Ever since Veronica had healed up, Dean had been to rehab, he was suspended for 30 days, but came back a better, healthier wrestler much to everyone's delight, especially Veronica's who got back together with him over time. As the group headed onto the bus; Kori plopped herself down onto the couch. Dean and Vi-Vi got into a debate about The Walking Dead and Seth; The New World Heavy Weight Champion was ushered towards Kori. The two watched TV until the bus eventually rolled up to The Staples Center.

"Come on guys, let's go let's go!" Roman instructed.

The group headed inside the arena and to the lockeroom. They were discussing their tactics for tonight's match. The signal was given and the five headed down to gorilla position, all already dressed in their ring gear besides Kori who often wore a long dress. Bad by Downstait boomed through the arena. The Shield received a mix reaction. Their opponents for the night; Team Rhode Scholars and Brad Maddox were already down at the ring. The match wasn't set to last long as Vince had instructed Kori to be out at the ring for as little time as possible following doctor's recommendations.

Kori and Vi-Vi surrounded the ring as the match begun.

"The following matchup is set for one fall; it is a 6 man tag team match." Tony Chimel announced

Seth was tagged in first; Damien tried to confuse him with his intellectualism, but received a knee to the stomach. Pushing Sandow over to the turn buckle, Seth Irish Whipped Sandow into the turnbuckle, with the help of Roman, Seth plunged Sandow into the ring. He went for the cover, and got the pinfall.

"The winners of this match by pinfall: The Shield!" Justin Roberts announced.

As Rhodes Scholars and Maddox left the ring, The Shield, Vi-Vi and Kori celebrated in the ring. Suddenly Kori felt a warm feeling down her leg. She looked down and saw blood.

The crowd went silent. Seth looked over in horror as his fiancé was heavily bleeding. Ringside doctors jumped in the ring and requested for an ambulance. Roman, Dean and Vi-Vi looked on as an ambulance quickly backed into the arena, a bleeding Kori was quickly escorted into the ambulance with a concerned Seth following quickly behind.

"Ladies and gentleman this is NOT part of tonight's entertainment, let me repeat this is NOT part of tonight's entertainment"Michael Cole announced through a microphone, the three left still in the ring avoided the pool of blood and silently left the ring. Once backstage, the trio got bombarded with questions. They refused to answer


	37. Chapter 37

"Dean, Roman, she's one month early, she can't be going into labor yet.!" Vi-Vi cried.

"Well, let's just sit tight and hope that Seth calls us soon."Roman added in.

"This can't be happening...not now fuck especially not now!" Veronica was on the verge of tears, pacing the floor length back and forth in the Shield's dressing room.

Dean was the first who dared to stop her, only for her to evade his attempts and continue pacing.

"Seth better fucking call sooner or later or I will have his head." Vi-Vi growled, wrenching out of the haze and sitting down stonily next to Roman, biting at her nails.

As the words came out of her mouth, her cell phone rang and she immediately picked up.

"Vi-Vi! Get everyone down to the hospital! Now! Kori's going into labor NOW!" Seth yelled down the phone.

Vi-Vi shut her phone and ran out the door and down the hall way, prompting the other two to follow her. The trio jumped into Vi-Vi's rental car and pressed the gas racing to the hospital, dodging cars and red lights. Vi-Vi pulled up at the hospital and turned off the car. Inside, they saw Seth waiting nervously for them.

"Seth! Where is Kori!?" Vi-Vi yelled.

"The nurses are getting her ready to give birth. They should be ready by now, come one guys!" Seth instructed.

All three could pick up the fright in his voice. They made their way to the maternity ward and entered the room. There, lay Kori pale as a ghost.

"Colby! Colby! It hurts so much baby!" Kori cried.

Making their way over, the group pulled a chair and sat beside Kori. Around one in the morning, an ear piercing scream surrounded the room. Each person immediately got worked up.

"Colby press the assistance button!" Kori begged.

Within two minutes, a doctor and three midwives came running through the door.

"Doctor, regular heart beat, contractions every two minutes." A midwife called out.

"Baby has dropped a good couple of inches; she should give birth in the next twenty minutes." Another midwife recorded.

"Excuse me, but everyone will have to leave other then the baby's father.'"The doctor ordered.

Roman, Vi-Vi and Dean left the room, with Vi-Vi giving her best friend one last look as the door closed behind her.

"Alright, you're the baby's father, Colby Lopez am I correct?"the doctor asked.

"Yes, Yes I am." He quickly confirmed.

"Alright, my name is Dr. Hardbridge good to have you onboard today, stand up there next to your fiancé, we want this to be as quick and painless as possible." The Doctor instructed.

Seth stood up next to Kori and held her hand. Now it was critical.

"Alright, patient in stable condition, ready to go, alright Kori I'm Marissa, the head midwife, I need you to slightly open your legs and I need push." Marissa instructed.

Kori panted heavily and pushed, the midwife instructed her to push again.

"Doctor, we can see the baby's head slightly." Marissa yelled.

Kori screamed and clenched onto Seth's hand.

"Come on Kori baby, Kori COME ON! I know you can do this!" Seth encouraged.

Panting and shaking in pain, Kori began to strain and shake. She gave a giant breath and a big push... And the sound of a new born baby surrounded the room.


	38. Chapter 38

The doctor and midwife took the baby away and left Seth with Kori.

"Baby... You did it sweetheart." Seth cooed.

"Colby... Col.. C.." Kori slowly faded.

A siren went off and the doctor came running back. Seth noticed Kori's heart beat slowly decreasing. The midwife pushed Seth out of the room.

"Her hearts stopping, you need to leave." She said hurriedly.

"Seth... Seth what's wrong?" Vi-Vi asked terribly concerned as a pale Seth came out trebling..

"...Her heart... Her heart is stopping. She's dying!? NO. NO SHE CAN'T BE!" Seth roared as he fell to his knees.

All was tense and the air could be cut with a knife. Half an hour later, the doctor came out with Haidee in his arms. After placing his daughter in his arms the doctor revealed the news.

"Colby... I'm so sorry... Kori passed away, we tried so hard to save her, but she was internally bleeding. I'm so sorry for your loss." The doctor consoled.

"Colby... Do you want to see your fiancé?" The doctor spoke.

"Yes... Yes... Yess." He repeated.

Veronica, Roman and Dean left Seth to see Kori on his own.

"I'm so sorry Kori. I'm so sorry I never got to marry you… that I never got to tell you that I loved you for the last time. I promise that you are my one and only and I'll never get married again. Take my heart to heaven and keep it close to you my angel. I love you, and I hope you never forget me my dear. I'll try and take care of our daughter the best I can. She's all I have left of you my sweet. Never forget me. I'll never forget you."

He whispered through tears as he kissed her cold lips for the last time. He pulled her hand to his heart and kissed it before singing her a last goodbye song.

"When I think of the memories we shared long ago, there's a deep part within me that wants you to know. Thought I left without warning, without a goodbye. I have faith that someday, you'll be by my side." He sang.

While Seth was inside the 3 said a prayer. It was best not to see their best friend. Vi-Vi gave Haidee back to a crying Seth.

"Marceline, it's just you and me in this wreckage of the world. It must be so confusing for a little girl."


	39. Chapter 39

-2 weeks later-

Veronica, Dean, Roman and Seth sat in the front pew in the Church, all barely listening to what the priest was going on about 'let her soul be free'. They all just hoped this was a nightmare they could wake up from and everything would be fine. But it wasn't. Time to face reality.

Dean and Roman both looked like barely concealed wrecks in formal suits, Roman's usually stony face conflicted with a painlike expression. Dean's normally messy hair was sticking up in all directions as Vi was in no position to even fuss about it, his eyes glassy from the crying.

Veronica and Seth were in the worst shape, since both were the closest to her. It was a mutual understanding to only to two of them how much it took a toll. Vi-Vi's eyes were unusually masked with black eye-shadow fading in grey to cover the eyes swollen from crying. Her lips were painted ruby red as it was bleeding after all the times she'd bite it too hard to prevent breaking down in front of everybody. All over her face and hands had concealer than hid lies beneath. She cradled Haidee with one of her hands, the other clasped Seth's as hardest as the both could.

Seth himself had puffy bloody eyes from crying, his hair half sticking up after Vi-Vi's failed attempt to tame it, breaking down stating 'Only Kori used to do this.' His tie was half fixed as her hands were too shaky to fix it properly, and his bottom lip kept trembling every time he heard the name 'Kori.'

Numerous Superstars and Divas turned up, hell even Cena was there, to pay their respects to their deceased college. It was saddening to even think about it to any of them.

"And would anyone like to speak about this lovely individual? Maybe her fiancé?" The priest hinted, but before Seth could even decline Vi-Vi shot him down.

"I'll take care of that." she smiled sadly, unclasping their hands and handing over Haidee to him. She patted his shoulder while awkwardly stumbling out of the pew, silently cursing herself for wearing those uncomfortable heels. Kori would've never allowed it.

Standing before these people she never felt so small in front of such a tiny crowd.

"First of all, I need to comment of the music choice: Kori would murder whoever picked out 'If I Die Young' for her. She'd probably prefer to rock out to Escape the Fate or KoRn than this. She'd kill me for picking it out too. Sadly I didn't. I mean, do I look like I'm in the state to plan my best friend's funeral? Luckily for my unhaunted soul, I got another song." She took a deep breath, tossing the CD to some random person.  
"We used to talk about if either one of us would turn into a zombie, We'd never hesitate to put a bullet through our brains. Now I'd kill to see the zombie version of her and I'd happily let her kill me if it meant I'd see her move again," her bottom lip trembled, nonetheless continuing, "We met on a freakin' social network as two wannabe self trained Divas. I'd think at times that we're so lucky- to start our careers so young and hell, even meeting each other. She wasn't just my best friend...she was my sister. She was my tag team partner...She may not be with us here alive and breathing; but here in spirit. The ones we love never really leave us. They'll always be in here." She touched the spot where her heart was situated. The people smiled at the deep yet simple quote from a fantasy novel.


	40. Chapter 40

"She died in childbirth, a child I will never let grow up without a mother. It's what she's want. I'll never let Haidee grow up thinking what it would be like to have a mother; I will treat her as my own till the day I die. I won't leave Seth either, I know how it feels. It hurts, like your heart was ripped in two. Kori may not have been a Champion when she died, but she sure as hell will be remembered as one."  
Vi-Vi returned to the pew in tears, taking back Haidee from Seth and pulling her closer in her arms.

As Vi-Vi sat down next to him, Seth couldn't bear to hold his child any longer, as her smile reminded him too much of the love he lost. Getting up from the pew; Seth awkwardly made his way to the stand.

"When.. When I met Kori, we were both young, reckless FCW wrestlers. Not many people know the story of how we found each other. One night, I saw Kori training in the ring by herself. She was beautiful, tall and her auburn hair shone. I saw by her eyes although blood shot and obvious, that she had been crying her brown eyes captivated me, I startled her by accident... I approached her, and gave her a small red bear named Mason that I carried around with me. Every day since then either one of us has carried around Mason with us... The happiest moments of my life were with Kori. Even when I advanced to NXT and I couldn't see her, we would Skype each other. I sang her a song which many of you have heard us sing the beginning off. She never got to hear the last part... So... Here it goes:

Seth straightened his tie, and pushed his hair back, ready to sing to his angel. Vi-Vi was the only one to ever hear the last part and she couldn't bear the heartbreak.

"I promise you, I'll answer your plea, I swear, It's true, just trust in me. My love for you will always live on. Like a song, a simple melody. Never forget my oath come what may. The sun will shine one day with new horizons to pursue. New horizons, here with you." Seth sang.

Many Divas in the church had begun crying again, with superstars offering support, barely hanging on themselves.

"What I'm trying to say with that song... Is that I'll always love her. I never got to tell her that before she died. But when I sat, alone in that room with her, I poured my heart out to her and I'm sure she could hear me. As I said it to her before: Keep my heart safe angel. I know you're in a better place up there." he added.

That was it; everyone had begun to cry, from brawlers like Sheamus, to Vipers like Randy Orton. Seth pulled a small red bear out of his pocket and proceeded to walk outside. He couldn't bear to see his fiancé's coffin being carried out. The rain soaked him to the bone, but it covered his tears. He was heartbroken. Why was he left like this? He proceeded to walk the where Kori's grave was. The coffin had not yet been buried her read her gravestone.

"Kori April Miller. 19th May 1990- 22nd December 2012. Daughter. Sister, Friend, Mother, Fiancée." He choked up as he read the last part. He fell to his knees by her grave when he heard the final song being played. (


	41. Chapter 41

He looked over and saw Punk, Sheamus, Dean, Roman, Randy and Kofi carrying the coffin towards him. He bit his lip until it bled. He couldn't hide it anymore. Vi-Vi came towards him. Haidee under her coat covered... She held them as both of them cried together. As the Coffin was being laid down; everyone stood back and watched Seth, he placed Mason her heart. He then proceeded to pull a small silver box out of his coat pocket. He opened it and it played a soft tune. It was the music box Kori had bought at the video game store. Seth placed it in her hand. Knowing this was the last time he would ever see her beautiful face. Seth knelt down and kissed his fiancé goodbye. He placed the ring the coroner had given him back on her finger.

"Goodbye my sweet. I'll always love you."He whispered as her stepped back.

Veronica stepped up, trembling as she handed Haidee to Seth, she toying with the friendship bracelet on her hand, staring at the matching one on Kori's. Without hesitation she brought her hands to her throat and wrenched the matching necklace to Kori's and dropped it in the coffin, trying to muffle her obvious sobs ass the coffin was closed.

The rain poured even harder when Kori was being laid into the ground. After watching the dirt pile up her grave was covered. Everyone left as their hearts were breaking to watch Seth.

"Goodbye. I'll visit you every day. Kori, you're my heart." He cried. The rain poured as he, Dean, Vi-Vi with Haidee and Roman walked away. The hardest chapter of his life had just ended.

What's that metronome I hear,  
Perhaps the end is drawing near,  
You never hear the shot that takes you down.  
Now your dreams are memories,  
Seems more truthful far away,  
Just like smoke that fades and makes no sound

Almost to the mountaintop,  
You slip and fall just like a stone,  
Rolling ever faster to this nightmare you have sown.  
You had it all right in your grasp,  
But in a breath, your minute passed,  
Now at last the end has come, you are all alone.


End file.
